The Pivots
by Mercedes1312
Summary: Two girls making their way through the world of dancing. How they cope with the world of dancing and their relationships with the Dance Central characters. R&R please. On Hiatus.
1. In the Beginning

**Hello there! I'm Mercedes and this is my first fanfiction here. I hope you enjoy the story as I enjoyed writing it.**

**JJ's POV**

I woke up, feeling somewhat energetic. It was a big day for me and I barely slept last night. I got off my bed and went to the bathroom to shower. After, I dressed into my casual clothes.

I skipped down the stairs and saw my sister Sandy frying eggs and bacon.

"What is up Sandy?" I said, happily.

"You seem to be in a good mood," Sandy remarked as she prepared our breakfast.

Sandy was my older sister, aged twenty. She went to live out on her own and she allowed me to come. She often calls me stuff like "little kid", "child", "juvenile girl" and so on. As if she were so mature, she still watches SpongeBob!

"I heard that!" Sandy snapped. "And for your information, I do not watch SpongeBob anymore!"

"Oh really?" I smirked. "What are those you're wearing?"

She looked down and saw that she was wearing SpongeBob pants. I looked into her deep brown eyes, the same colour as mine. She glared at me.

"Just eat your breakfast, kid. Remember you can't be late for your…ballerina classes," She slammed my breakfast onto the table.

I chuckled and patted my potbelly.

After I ate my breakfast, I grabbed my bag and Sandy handed me my lunch.

"See you later JJ," Sandy said. "Don't you dare try acting like those prissy-"

"Bye," I said, quickly and ran out the door.

* * *

The ballet classes were across town and judging by my track pants, polo T-shirt and sneakers you would not think I was going to ballet classes with pink tutus and glitter. But I wasn't going there to be an actual ballerina.

I took the bus to get there. It was a long and slow ride but it was all right.

I was walking to the big brown building when suddenly a person snatched my bag.

"Hey!" I shouted.

I chased him, pushing people aside and shouting, "Help! He stole my bag!"

Another person came in front of the robber, snatched my bag before the man can react and punched him.

The robber fell to the floor. A police officer emerged and commanded the people to back off while he arrested him.

I ran to my hero and I sighed in relief. "Thanks," I told the guy – well not a guy, a boy and he looked around my age. He had jet-black hair and emerald green eyes; he was wearing a green T-shirt, black jeans with green suspenders and black sneakers with green lacings. He looked somewhat Korean.

"Welcome," he answered and handed me my bag.

I walked off and looked to my watch. Crap! I am late!

I ran back to where I had started and barged into the dance room when the class was now about to start.

"Good morning Miss," The teacher snapped.

"I'm so sorry Madam but someone stole-" I began, desperately.

"Get dressed NOW!"

I bolted to the dressing room, ignoring the chuckles behind me.

"Now class," Madam Claudette said, coldly. "Ballet is one of the most diverse art forms in the world. With thousands and thousands of dance steps, I will teach you the art of ballet. And all the ballet terminology is in French so pay close attention. Stretch out first please."

I sighed, stretched my arms out, and pulled my foot to my butt to stretch it out.

"The first move I will teach you is the Arabesque. You all may use the barre. First we will start in a stand-up, and then we will stretch our toe behind us."

She demonstrated and we all followed.

"With our toe on the floor, it is called the Arabesque Artairre. Artairre means on the floor. Now lift your leg higher behind you to form the Arabesque Onlair. Onlair means leg in the air. Now I want you all to do all this without the barre. Now."

The first time I did the Arabesque Onlair I almost tripped due to my clumsiness. However, after trying three, four or five times my body got used to it and I did it perfectly.

"Now ladies. The Arabesque is one of the many moves I will teach you. Let's go on."

Listen, I'm not going to bore you with all these French words and ballet stuff. Nevertheless, these classes were step one to begin my dance career. I wanted to dance ever since I was a little girl.

* * *

The classes ended at three. In addition, Madam Claudette scolded me for coming late to my first class. I tried to explain what happened but she ignored me.

Just my luck.

As I took a bus ride back home, I recognized the same boy who helped me earlier today. He was sitting across from me, looking out the window with headphones on his ears. I stared at him and I thought that he looked very familiar, like I met him before but my memory was failing to recognize him.

My phone beeped from a text from Sandy. She wanted me to come home.

I rolled my eyes because I told her classes ended at three.

The bus stopped at my destination.

As I got up to walk, I tripped and almost fell on my face. Someone was pulling me back to standing position.

It was the same boy.

"Thanks," I chuckled, embarrassed.

"You should be more careful," he answered. He clearly recognized me.

I walked out the bus blushing because of this embarrassment.

"Sandy, I'm home!" I called.

"Oh good!" She ran down from upstairs. "I called Miss Rebecca to babysit you today!"

"Babysit?" I repeated. "Girl, I'm sixteen now. I don't need a babysitter!"

"I can't just leave you here alone! I'm going to the club just like any other Saturday. You can't come yet since you're just a little kid."

The doorbell rang.

"It must be him! Get the door for me JJ! I got to get dressed!"

Annoyed, I wretched open the door.

There stood a guy, about six feet tall. He was Hispanic and was dressed in a white suit with a purple tie, white shirt underneath and he wore a white hat.

I sighed. "Come in, Angel."

"Gracias, chica."

"De nada."

Sandy again ran down from upstairs. She wore a pink bra, a black jacket, black jeans and pink shoes.

"Good fashion statement," I remarked, sarcastically.

"Oh shut it, JJ. Are you ready to go Angel?"

"Why can't I come?" I complained. "Lots of kids my age to go the club! The only difference is that they look like adults! And I'm kind of tall enough!"

"How old are you?" Angel asked.

"Sixteen."

"She's right," Angel agreed. "I always see some people her age at the club. And also, the club is for people sixteen years and over."

"HA!" I cheered, Sandy groaned.

"Fine," she said, grudgingly.

I ran upstairs. "Wait for me! I have the perfect outfit!"

Sandy glared at Angel. "See what you've done!"

I laughed, happily.

**I apologize for the boring introduction, I tend to do that (I need to improve on that.) but it will get better as the story goes on :)**

**I don't own Dance Central but I do own JJ and Sandy.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. First Battle

**My second chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

**Songs: Bamboleo by the Gipsy Kings (dance remix) and Yeah! By Usher.**

**JJ's POV**

"I'm back!" I called as I ran down the stairs. I wore a black vest, a white jacket, gray jeans and black Nike sneakers. My dark hair was in a ponytail.

Angel silently ushered me to his car while Sandy locked up the apartment.

Angel drove us to the outskirts of the city. The car was swiftly passing the dark woods. Both Sandy and Angel were silent, leaving me guessing that they were not used to this.

Finally, Angel parked in a junkyard.

I broke the silence. "Really? This is a junkyard!"

"Just wait and see!" Sandy snapped.

Angel led us to a gate entrance at the back of the junk yard. I can feel vibrations under my feet, which was, I assumed, the music.

We walked in and I saw steps leading down below. Angel walked down first, and then Sandy and I last of all.

I gasped.

It was an underground club party. There was rainbow of lights all around, a bar filled with people drinking, a dance floor and numerous tables with chairs.

I followed Sandy to a table with four chairs.

"I'll order some food," Angel walked to the bar.

"So," I began. "You go here every Saturday?"

"Yeah, it's usually filled with people drinking and partying. They sometimes have a dance battle," Sandy answered.

"Dance battle?"

"Yeah. It just has someone from a dance crew challenge anyone here to a battle."

"_Anyone? _Have you ever been challenged?"

"Nope. I just sit here and have a few drinks."

Just then, Angel came back with our food. He bought chicken and fries with sodas.

I sat there and ate my food feeling nervous. I did not know why. Maybe I should have just stayed at home.

"All my party people! We're about to have a dance battle!" The DJ's booming voice made me jump in my seat.

I sighed. I could dance, a little. The only move I learned in ballet class was the Arabesque!

"All right! It's my girl Mayumi from the Fusion crew-"

The crowd cheered.

"-Versus the Challenger, from the Hi-Def crew, my man Glitch!"

And The crowd went wild.

I recognized that boy. The boy helped me earlier today. Twice. The only difference was the green highlights in his hair.

"Oh, and they're not related, just so you know," DJ chuckled. Some girls groaned in annoyance.

The girl Mayumi was Asian too. She wore a short, red, glittery, dress that showed off her long legs and hourglass shaped body. I can tell that she was a person who specialized in samba dancing.

"Ok, I'mma mix up some music for y'all. Let the battle begin!"

The song Bamboleo by the Gipsy Kings began to play.

Glitch tapped his foot and Mayumi shook her hips to the beat of the song.

Soon enough, they both began shaking their hips to the song. Mayumi was a lot better at this than he was.

Glitch began doing the moonwalk around Mayumi. After he began tap dancing and he spun around three times, popped his pelvis at her and blew her a kiss.

"Oooh!" the crowd said. Some girls giggled.

She glared at him.

Mayumi then shook her hips, seductively at him. She tap danced and spun around with more force. She spun around again while rolling her waist. She shook her pelvis at him and walked off with a smile on her lips.

Glitch sighed and I could tell that this was not his area of expertises.

Just then, Glitch prowled down like a predator. He did some back flips and did a windmill, his feet barely touched the floor except when he was tap danced. He, then, flipped without using his hands. My heart thumped against my chest.

Mayumi gasped. She froze in shock. She could not counter back.

Glitch started gliding forward pushing her back. The song was nearly ending and he started shuffling and he ended with doing a swift handstand with only one hand.

Moreover, he did this all in beat with the song, which I found amazing.

"All right," the DJ said. "All for Mayumi!"

A quarter of the crowd applauded.

"All for Glitch!"

The crowd went wild. The fan girls' screams nearly deafened me.

"And the victory goes to the challenger Glitch! Sorry Mayumi."

God, I was hoping she would win. Mayumi walked off the dance floor.

"As the winner Glitch can challenge anyone in this place. So who is it Glitch?"

The lights went around.

Glitch looked around, searching for worth opponents. His eyes sought to Angel and Sandy.

Our eyes met. He stared at me for a moment. He took the microphone from the DJ.

_Oh no, _I thought.

"_Her,"_ He said and pointed at me.

The blinding spotlight went on me. I was speechless and gaping. Sandy gasped, "Are you crazy?" she yelled at Glitch.

"I have to go," I stood up. "He challenged me. It's the rules."

"Yes," the DJ agreed. "It _is _the rules."

"But JJ-" Sandy reached out to yank me back but Angel stopped her.

I walked to the dance floor and people gave me room out pass. Some girls were looking at me enviously and that intimidated me the more.

I stood opposite Glitch.

The DJ walked over to me and asked, "What's your name sweetheart?" and he handed the microphone to me.

"JJ," I sighed.

"All right it's my girl JJ versus Glitch! JJ must go first. Let's get this started!"

The song Yeah! By Usher begin to play.

I tapped my foot to the beat.

I started shuffling, then I glided through the floor, bent my knees and swayed my hips and I did a sidekick.

Glitch did a back flip and shuffle combo. He jumped down, crawled through the floor and did a sidekick combined with a flip.

I gaped. I was a noob at this!

I breathed hard. I couldn't flip or anything like that. But I had to try.

That was my mistake.

I attempted to do a back flip but I failed and I landed on one leg. I hissed in pain.

"Ouch!" the crowd muttered.

In pain, I shook my hips and I exploded into a variety of back kicks and constant shuffling. I pushed myself back to stand on one knee.

Because my leg ached, I did not do this very well and my moves didn't go with the music.

I was doomed.

Glitch chuckled and shook his head. He, then, did a series of flips with some back kicks. He shuffled and with a back flip, he pushed himself back to stand on one knee.

I couldn't take it anymore. He was imitating me but I couldn't imitate him. My left leg was hurt from my attempted back flip.

I froze, feeling humiliated. I wish I could sink through the floor right now.

"All right then," the DJ stopped the music. "The winner is clear."

I should have listened to Sandy. I should have stayed home.

"Better luck next time," Glitch said. I nodded and I walked off the dance floor with my eyes to the ground.

I walked to Sandy and Angel. "Take me home," I snapped.

Angel silently drove us home. I wasn't crying or anything. I merely sat down and stared at the window.

"Look, JJ," Sandy broke the silence this time. "I saw it. I saw it all. You couldn't win; he was too much for you."

I didn't reply but I nodded.

"Don't feel bad," Angel advised. "I can tell it was your first battle. You'll get better. I'm sure."

"Don't give her any ideas!" Sandy shouted. "Haven't you done enough damage to her for tonight?"

"No," I snapped, my voice dripping with venom. "I _want _to learn. I want to learn how to dance. I've wanted to since I was six. At least I have potential! Please, let me learn!"

"I have friends who can help her," Angel said. "I'll help her too."

Sandy sighed and thought for a moment.

"If that's what you want, I'm okay with it."

I breathed out in relief.

I had my first dance battle.

And first defeat.


	3. Washed with Riptide

**JJ's POV**

I woke up to the sound of my irritating alarm clock. It was Monday and I had school. Sheesh, just give me five more minutes.

"No JJ! Get up now!" Sandy called.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes.

I showered, brushed my teeth and dressed into a blue plaid T-shirt with a light blue vest, blue jeans and blue sandals. I packed my shoulder bag and thumped downstairs with it.

"Good morning," Sandy said, curtly.

"Morning," I answered, eating my cereal.

"So, Angel says that he'll meet you after school today."

"Oh ok. Thanks."

As I walked up the steps to my high school, my best friend Vicky caught up with me. She and I have been friends ever since she was two and I was three. Yeah, I was one year older than her.

"So," she said, nudging me. "How was your weekend?"

"Pretty eventful," I sighed.

I told what happened from my ballet classes to my humiliation on the dance floor.

"Oh my gosh! You saw Glitch up close! Tell me, is he cuter in person?"

"Vicky, I didn't know who he was until that night. Yeah, he's cute but whatever you do, DON'T challenge him to a dance battle."

"Really JJ? I've told you one too many times about the crews around here! Were you even listening to a thing I said?"

"Well, I remember the Lu$h crew because I know one of the leaders of that crew and the Flash4wrd crew. But what about the rest?"

"The others are the Riptide, The Glitterati and Glitch's crew, Hi-Def." She squealed when she said 'Glitch'.

"Oh right…" I murmured as we reached to our lockers.

"Look JJ, prancing around in ballet classes isn't going to help you learn how to dance."

"Yeah, I understand that."

"You have to explore other styles of dances, not just ballet. That's one way to become a great dancer."

I gaped at her words of wisdom.

"And with persistence and determination, you might just get there."

The bell rang for class.

"Well, I got to go," Vicky smiled. "See you later, JJ."

She waved and walked to her class.

I took out my Chemistry books out of my locker and ran to class.

As I walked into the lab, all eyes went to me and some people were sniggering.

I sat down and I heard someone say "Loser."

I hid my face in my hands.

After school, I walked out of the school building and down the steps.

"JJ!" I heard that voice and I did not like it. It was Amelia, the meanest girl in school.

"What?" I snapped.

"I heard about your dance battle with Glitch on Saturday night and saw the video," she smirked, evilly. "You really shouldn't have challenged him."

I glared at her. "I didn't challenge him, he challenged me."

"Whatever. It sucks to be you."

"Why you-"

I heard a car honk.

"JJ!" a voice called.

I saw Angel waving at me and there was a blond-haired guy next to him at the car.

I ran to car, opened the door and jumped in.

"Hey Angel," I said as he drove off.

"Hola chica," he answered.

The guy at the front seat turned me.

"Um hi?" I said, shyly.

"'Sup, I'm Bodie," he held out his hand and I shook it.

"I'm JJ," I smiled. "So where are we going?"

"You'll see," Bodie answered.

It took us two hours to get to our destination. I was falling asleep when Bodie called out, "Hey! We're here!"

I rubbed my eyes, sat up and looked out the window.

We were at the beach.

"But I didn't bring any bathing suit," I groaned.

"We have extras," Bodie opened the car door and climbed out. I did the same.

"So chica, I'll be back for you at 6:00pm," Angel called out.

"Okay, bye!" I waved at Angel as he drove off.

I turned to Bodie. "Come on," he said and took my hand.

We walked towards the biggest beach house I ever saw. It looked like a castle and I saw people playing volleyball a few distances from the house or mansion.

"Hey!" a girl's voice called.

A tall, tan girl was waving at us. She had curly brown hair and green eyes.

"Emilia!" Bodie released my hand, ran and gave the girl a bear hug.

"Aww," I sighed.

Emilia released herself from Bodie's arms and glanced at me.

"Uh oh," I whispered.

She walked up to me and I have to admit, I was scared but she smiled and held out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Emilia," she introduced herself.

"I'm JJ," I smiled a little.

"Who names their kid JJ?"

"JJ is just a nickname," I explained.

"Oh."

Bodie walked up to us.

"Well JJ, welcome to our beach," he and Emilia said in unison. "We're the Riptide crew!"

Vicky would be so jealous when she finds out about this.


	4. Lesson Number One

**Songs: Club Can't Handle Me by Flo Rida**

**JJ's POV**

I followed the Riptide leaders to their beach castle, mansion, whatever. We went to variety of rooms, kitchens and living rooms.

We walked into a gym.

"This is where we'll be training," Emilia said.

The room had treadmills, elliptical, exercise balls, stationary bikes and stair steppers.

I smiled nervously.

"Now," Bodie said, studying me carefully. "You need to lose a few pounds." Yes, I admit, I am very chubby.

I hung my head. "I know. My dance career has only just begun."

"We can help you with that," Emilia smiled. "But you've got to change your diet."

I nodded. "Fine with me. Only Sandy does is order junk food. You can lecture her later."

"Let's get started then."

"First you're going to do a wall hamstring stretch," Emilia said. Bodie put a mat by the wall.

I had changed into a black vest, red tights, black shoes and red socks.

I lie down and put my feet against the wall.

I rotated my ankles to stretch and strengthen it.

After I did this, I put the soles of my feet against the wall to stretch out my shins.

Then using the stair steppers, I did a heel drop.

After moving my mat from by the wall, I did a cat pose, an upper spinal rotation and a seal pose to stretch my back.

Well, after one hour of stretching my body out, I was tired.

I was panting heavily. I bent down and clutched my knees.

"Come on! We're just getting started!" Emilia clapped at my face.

I nodded, still panting and I stood up straight.

"Ok, we're going to let you show off your dance skills. Are you ready?"

"No," I answered.

"Oh please! You won't get that far in dancing if you don't take any challenges!"

"Ok then…."

Bodie pushed the on button on the radio, the song 'Club Can't Handle Me' by Flo Rida played.

I pumped my chest, not knowing what else to do. I did this three times and then I glided through the floor, which was easy because the floor was smooth.

I jumped from side to side and at the "yeah!" part, I pumped my fist. I moved to the side, moving my arms to my chest. The song quickly went back to the chorus.

My next move was similar to a fouetté en tournant except it was stiffer. I heard a gasp when I did this.

"Ok! Stop the music!" Emilia yelled.

The music stopped. I whirled around to face them.

"Was I that bad?" I asked, fear clutching my heart.

"No, but you have potential, a lot of potential," Bodie answered.

"Yeah, but I can't flip or anything like that."

"We know. We were there when you battled Glitch."

I blushed and hung my head. "I've never been so humiliated in my life."

Emilia snorted. "I really don't get the rules of the dance battles in that club. Not everyone can dance."

"I didn't see you guys there."

"We came in late; we arrived when Glitch challenged you."

I ran my fingers through my messy black hair. "I'm still pretty embarrassed about that night. People at school make fun of me about that."

"Well, screw them, screw them all," Emilia growled. "We're going to do our best to help you. In addition, you will get better. I know it."

Her phone beeped. She glanced at it and looked at me.

"Angel's on his way. We're done for today."

I smiled in thanks and went into the changing room.

I have a long, long way to go.


	5. Intense Training

**Songs: DJ Got Us Fallin' in Love by Usher ft. Pitbull.**

**What is Love? By Haddaway.**

**JJ's POV**

I woke up on Friday morning, exhausted. All week there had been endless stretching, exercising and dancing. One time Emilia and Bodie made me try to do a split. Well, there _was _a split indeed; my trousers were ripped in the crotch area from my attempted split.

I pulled myself off my bed and dragged myself to the bathroom.

After I showered and dressed. I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs for breakfast.

As I sat on the table, Sandy handed me a bowl of fruits and orange juice. She too was eating an apple.

I admit I rather miss the snacks and junk food but I was more committed to learning how to dance than junk food.

I ate my fruits silently while Sandy watched Full House.

As I ate my last fruit, which was a kiwi, Sandy said, "I didn't think this changing our diet thing would work but I love these fruits!"

I smiled and grabbed my bag.

As I walked to school, a girl, out of nowhere, was running, we both did not see each other and we slammed right into each other – hard.

"Sorry!" the girl said, flustered, picking up her books.

"Me too," I said, helping her.

She looked familiar, I stared at her for a moment as I handed the books to her, and I whispered, "Mayumi?"

She glanced at me, shocked. "How do you know my name?"

"You were the girl who battled Glitch first last Saturday night."

"Yeah. That was I. Wait, you're JJ aren't you?"

"Yes. That was one of my worst nights ever."

"Oh yeah. He's so experienced, I actually thought I had a chance to win but I guess not."

"Well, unlike you I was doomed from the start."

Mayumi chuckled. "It's nice to meet you JJ but I have to go, I'll be late for school."

"Ok but can I have your number?" I asked.

"Sure."

We exchanged numbers and we waved at each other, going opposite directions.

School was boring and irritating but I would rather train with Emilia and Bodie than endure people calling me names.

After school, Angel picked me up as always and he drove me to Riptide's beach.

As I waved at Angel as he drove off and I saw Bodie with basketball in his hand. He towered over me because he was like six feet tall.

"Think fast!" he said and threw the ball.

The ball went and hit my nose hard.

"Oww!" I complained.

"I said think fast!"

I glared at him as we walked to the headquarters. I changed into my training outfit.

"Ok," Bodie said. "I'm going to teach you how to flip. Are you ready?"

"Sure," I said, shrugging.

He pointed at an inflatable mattress and I went on it.

"Where's Emilia?" I asked.

"She's coming late."

"Oh."

I stood up, held my hands up, leaned one foot with one hand on the mattress, levitated the foot already in the air and did a flip. Nevertheless, I landed on my butt because I did not stand up properly.

"Good start, now again!" Bodie called.

I did this several times with the same result.

"Ok, now try a back flip," he suggested.

I bent my knees, jumped backwards and landed on my butt.

I tried this repeatedly but as before, it had the same result.

"I'm here!" Emilia barged into the room.

"Hey," I said, panting.

"Hi. How's she doing?" she asked Bodie.

"She can flip a little but she has to work on her landing."

"Ok. Let's see it."

I did a back flip again and still landed on my butt.

"Hey at least you're getting better. Now do some jumping jacks."

I did that for five minutes straight, after I had to run around the beach for another five minutes.

"Let's take a break," Emilia called and I felt my back slam into the sand.

Bodie looked down on me and laughed.

I went and sat on the steps of the headquarters. I drank my bottled water deeply and inhaled. I felt the cool evening breeze touch my face. I closed my eyes and thought why _was _I doing this? Was it to get even with Glitch? No. Well, kind of but I really want to learn how to dance. Nevertheless, what about my ballet classes on Saturday? I can still go but that makes Sunday was my only free day, with school, training and ballet classes.

Should I continue this? Should I just give up and go back to eating junk food?

"Yo! Time's up!" I heard Emilia's shout and opened my eyes.

I breathed deeply and walked back to the beach.

"Ok," Emilia paced back and forth in front of me. "You're going to dance, are you ready?"

"Uh-Um-" I stuttered.

"I SAID ARE YOU READY?!" she shouted in my face. I felt spit go into my eyes.

I wiped my eyes and muttered, "Yes."

"Ok! Start the music!"

The song DJ Got Us Fallin' in Love by Usher featuring Pitbull**.**

I started with strut and I glided from side to side.

I walked like the zombie, held my hands up and I bent one leg to the floor, got up in flash. I jumped from side to side.

I jumped and spun around with my leg high like a professional ballerina. I shook my hips and to my amazement, I spun, did a quick split which kind of hurt, twirled and did a back flip.

I almost fell on my butt but my hands gripped on the sand at the last second.

For the rest of the song, I spun, twirled, attempted some flips, which failed, I shook it off and I ended the song with a graceful sidekick.

Bodie and Emilia clapped and I smiled, bashfully.

"I still have to work on this," I said, wiping the sweat off my forehead.

"I see that again you did some ballet moves," Emilia pointed out.

"Yeah, I just kind of just do it, you know?"

"I think you should add all the ballet moves you learn into your style and routine. You have a thing for ballet. To make your dance moves unique you should add your personality and style to it so that way you can do moves that others can't."

I nodded and beamed. "Thanks I'll do that."

"Tomorrow we are going to be jogging our way to through forest and back out. We'll be starting at four in the morning since your classes start at eight," Bodie explained. "Be ready."

I sighed. "Ok."

He waved his hand, indicating that I was dismissed for the day.

Thanks to our morning hike, I had to stay the night at the headquarters. I waved to the female backup dancers, walked upstairs and chose the guestroom with the most beautiful view.

I went to bed at seven to get enough sleep.

My phone buzzed at 3:30 am. As if I was sleep walking, I went, took a quick shower and changed into a large red shirt with the number '20' on it written in white, grey track pants and black sneakers with white socks. I had a pouch to keep my bottled water.

I stood at the beach, shivering because of the cold air. The sun was not up, so it was dark.

_Gosh I'm so tired, _I yawned and rubbed my arms to keep warm. _Where are those two? They are late!_

I felt strong hands grip my shoulders roughly and a creepy deep voice yelling, "Boo!"

I shrieked, turned around and glared up at Bodie.

"Will you quit your silly tricks?!" I shouted.

"You should've seen your face!" Bodie was laughing with tears in his eyes.

I was about to say something when a girl's voice yelled, "Yo!"

I turned and saw Emilia standing by the road.

"Will you two quit joking around and let's go!" she yelled.

"He started it!" I complained and I stuck my tongue out at him. He grinned

I glared at him as we walked up to meet Emilia and we started our jog.

To get to the forest, you had run up a hill. The hill was rocky and dusty. I tripped once but I was able to keep up with the athletes who were speeding ahead of me.

Next, you had to cross a rocky river Emilia hopped on the rocks that were across the stream, speedily and Bodie followed.

I hopped on the rocks more slowly to prevent myself from falling. The rocks were slippery so I had to grip on it hard when I tripped.

We finally reached the forest.

"Let's stop," Emilia said and she saw me now catching up to them.

"I'm surprised you're still here," Bodie commented and I kicked him on the knee. He bent over in pain.

"I knock down trees you know!" I smirked as he glared at me.

Bodie pushed me and I pushed him back. Soon enough we were engaged in a play fight. Emilia's snickering turned into rambunctious laughter.

Bodie lifted me in his arms and started tickling me.

"No! No! No!" I laughed as his fingers went all over my body.

I fell to the floor in an effort to get away from him.

Bodie stood over, chuckling.

"Fine you win," I said as I stood up, dusting myself. "Besides, how were you able to lift me anyway? Last time I checked I weighed 175 pounds."

He winked at me and drank his water.

I drank mine, raising my eyebrow.

We stood there for five minutes. Then we started to run through the forest.

As I ran through the forest, I felt my hair flow back from the breeze; I was soon catching up to Bodie and Emilia.

They glanced at me, perplexed.

I shrugged and kept taking deep breaths.

Bodie sped up in front of us while Emilia and I kept on running together.

She smiled at me and I smiled back.

We ran until we reached the end of the forest, which was a cliff. It had a great view, the raging sea was dark blue because of the early hours and the sun was rising beautifully from the horizon.

"Wow…" I murmured. "So you guys do this every morning?"

"Sometimes," Emilia answered.

"So cool."

We stood there and watched the sunrise. Never, had I admire nature so much.

After two minutes, I felt Bodie's hand touch my shoulder.

"Let's go," he whispered. I looked at my watch. It was 5:00 am.

The Riptide leaders slowed down to allow me to go in front.

I ran faster than I did before. I still hopped carefully across the river and I ran down the hill, leaving dust behind me.

I kept on running until I saw the headquarters. I run off the road and down to the beach.

I saw Bodie and Emilia a few distances behind me. I glanced at my watch. It was 5:15 am.

As soon as they walked up to me, I said, "That was fun."

"Yeah, it was," Emilia nodded.

"Well, I have to get ready because Angel's picking me up soon," I stretched my arms.

"See you in a while," Emilia ran to the waters with a surfboard. Bodie glanced at me, waved and ran to the waters.

"Wait! I owe you this," I muttered and punched his shoulder.

"Hey!" he yelled and I sped away before he can hit me back.

I got ready and dressed in a black leotard with pink tights and pink ballet shoes. I tied my black hair into a tight bun, grabbed my bag and walked outside. The other members of the crew were playing beach volleyball, basketball, bathing or surfing in the sea.

Bodie and Emilia were already out of the water and were speaking to Angel.

I trotted to them slowly, careful not to mess up my clothes. Madame Claudette was touchy about that.

"Hey, look, it's the ballerina," Bodie joked and he tried standing on the tips of his feet and leaping like a ballerino but failed miserably. Really miserably.

"Dude, you suck," I laughed.

"Can _you _do any better Miss Ballerina-Wannabe?"

"A little."

I did an arabesque, leaped gracefully, spun twice with my leg on the air and did an arabesque onlair.

Bodie gaped and Emilia shouted "HA!" at him. Angel chuckled.

"Fine you win," Bodie muttered and I patted his wet blond head.

"Relax man, I still have a long way to go in dancing," I smiled.

"I admire your modesty," Emilia commented.

"Well, chica, we've got to go," Angel said, staring at his phone. "It's six now."

"Bye!" I called to the Riptide leaders and they waved.

Angel drove me to my class and I was on time. Madame Claudette nodded curtly as I walked in.

"First position," she said and tapped her crane.

I put my legs to together, without bending my knees and my heels were together but the tips of my feet were apart. My arms were in front of me and in the middle of my body.

"Second position."

My arms were wide apart as if I was offering a hug with my tips of feet the same as before but with my legs apart.

"Third position."

This time my right foot was in front of my left, my left arm was in front of me like the first position and my right arm was the same as the second position. My knees were still straight.

"Fourth position."

I moved my right leg forward with my knees still straight. My left arm was held up and my right arm was still the same position as before.

"Fifth position."

Both my toes and legs were turned outwards with my left toe not showing my arms were up and crowning my head.

"I have to say, I am impressed with you all today," Madame Claudette remarked. "You all were certainly better than last week. Do you all practice?"

"Yes Madame," we girls answered.

Class finished and I walked out to find Angel and Bodie waiting on me.

"What's up?" I greeted.

"Hey," Bodie said, munching on a hotdog.

"Hola," Angel said and handed me a hotdog and a soda.

"Thanks."

I ate my hotdog as we took the two-hour drive to Riptide's beach. As soon I got there, I changed into a red bathing suit and texted to Sandy that I was coming home today. When I saw myself fully in the mirror for the first time in a week, I was shocked. My physique was no longer chubby but an hourglass shape took its place.

I ran to the beach and dived into the salty waters. The water was a clear dark blue and it was warm.

I swam for an hour and swam back to shore where Bodie was waiting for me.

"Hey, nice body," he joked and I threw sand at him.

"Eyes up here buddy!"

"Just kidding."

"Yeah right!"

I changed into my training clothes and when I came out Emilia was already there waiting for me.

"What's for today?"

"Not much, we're just going to dance together," she said.

"_We're? All three of us?"_

"Yep, yep," Bodie chirped, messing my damp hair.

Emilia was holding a silver boom box in her hand. She turned it on and the song What Is Love by Haddaway played.

Emilia was in the middle with Bodie on her right and me on her left.

(Check out the moves for What Is Love the _hard version_ to imagine this scene more clearly.)

At first, it was hard to imitate their moves but soon enough we were dancing in harmony.

I grinned at the Riptide leaders and they smiled back.

Emilia drove me home this time and Bodie was in the back seat with me, making jokes with me and tickling me at times.

I use my copy of the apartment key to get us inside.

There Sandy was, watching SpongeBob.

"What is she-?" Emilia began.

"Wait for it," I whispered.

"Let's gather around the campfire and sing our campfire song," Sandy sang. "Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song and if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong but it'll help if you just sing along…Pam Pam Pam..."

Bodie covered his mouth to hide his laughter.

"C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song! And if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong! But it'll help if you just sing along! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song, Patrick! Song! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E..."

Emilia glanced at me, shocked. I grinned back, taping this on my phone, "Wait…"

"IT'LL HELP! IT'LL HELP! IF YOU JUST SING ALONG!"

Sandy grabbed a frying pan and started banging it on the floor. It was hilarious.

"OH YEAH!" she screamed.

Bodie fell to the floor, howling with laughter. Emilia glared at Sandy who looked up in surprise and terror.

"See what I have to deal with?" I snickered.

"H-How long have you guys been standing there?" Sandy asked in a small voice.

"Long enough to tape this!" I showed her the video just taped with her.

Bodie continued rolling on the floor, laughing his butt off while Emilia muttered something like "Incompetent and childish" under her breath.

Sandy hid her face in her hands. "I hate my life."


	6. Persistence and Facing Your Fear Part 1

**Songs: Lose My Breath by Destiny's Child**

**That's Not My Name by the Tings Tings**

**JJ's POV**

It had been two weeks since I began training with the Riptides. I was getting better but I still had a long way to go. During those two weeks, I had a growth spurt. Yeah, my body was slowly developing. I went from being just five feet to now being five feet ten.

I was training hard and I wasn't giving up.

I now attempted to a back flip but still landed awkwardly.

"Good job," Bodie said. "We're done for today. Em will take you home."

"Thanks."

"I can't believe you're training with Riptide and DIDN'T TELL ME!" Vicky yelled as we walked into the school compound the next day.

"I wanted to surprise you," I smiled. "They're coming to your sweet sixteen on Saturday."

"Oh my gosh! Thanks so much JJ!"

"No problem."

"By the way who are you asking to the Sadie Hawkins dance?"

"Dance?"

"Yeah! The Sadie Hawkins dance this Friday!"

"Oh…That slipped out my mind."

"Well let's go find you a date! Or you are thinking about taking Bodie?"

"Eww! Bodie is like a brother to me! Besides, no boy is going to go with me because of Glitch humiliating me on the dance floor."

"You don't know that! Come on!" She yanked me inside the school building.

I was right. Every boy rejected me, left and right. They all laughed at me for losing to Glitch in a dance battle.

"As if you can do any better you jerks!" I yelled as they walked away, gawking in laughter.

Vicky looked very sad. "Boys today have no taste."

I smiled at her. "I'll be fine, Vicky. I'll just sleepover at the Riptides' that night. Anyways, what about Aaron, that cute guy you have a thing for?"

"Well, er," Vicky blushed. "Do you think I should ask him?"

"Y to the Yeah! He likes you and everyone knows except you."

Vicky's blue eyes sparkled. "I'll do it! But what if he rejects me?" She looked appalled.

"I doubt it."

"But if he does? What will I do then?"

"Quit being such a baby. The boy likes you a lot!"

"But what if he-"

"He won't! Now go!" I shoved her to where Aaron and his friends were. They were at the end of the hall, talking and laughing.

"Hey George…" I heard Vicky say and I saw Aaron's sweet smile, his face and grey eyes full of hope. I walked away, smirking.

After school, I met Vicky at the parking lot. Her expression was that of happiness.

"I know that look," I smirked. "I told you he'll say yes."

Vicky giggled. "Thanks for encouraging me to do it."

"If I didn't who else will?"

I heard a car's honk and a voice shouting, "JJ! ¡Chica!"

"I got to go," I said as I hugged her tightly. "I'll text you later ok?"

"Alright. See you around!" She replied. "Hi Angel!"

"¡Hola chica!" Angel called back.

I waved as she walked to the direction of her home.

I jumped in the car with Angel. He started the engine and he drove off.

As soon as we reached the beach, we saw two girls walking off from talking to Bodie and Emilia. Their faces looked smug and they were wearing cheerleading uniforms.

_Dancers… _I thought.

I came out of the car. "Thanks Angel. See you tomorrow!"

"¡Adiós chica! Hasta luego Bodie and Emilia." He drove off.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey. For today we're just going to help you prepare for your upcoming dance battle," Emilia explained.

I almost fainted when she said; "Dance battle" but I restrained myself.

"_Dance battle? Are you kidding me?"_

"No I'm not."

"But I can't!" I shouted feeling horrified and I backed away from them in terror. "I don't want to be humiliated again! People call me names and make fun of me more than ever! I can't! I won't!"

All the emotions that were inside me were now coming out. The last thing I needed was a dance battle. I still can't flip properly or do stunts. My heart was beating against my ribs like a thousand drums.

Bodie was staring at me sadly but Emilia's expression was unfathomable.

"Look kid, I told you that you won't get that far in dancing if you don't take any challenges," she said, stiffly.

"But I'm still not comfortable with my dancing! Or with myself for that matter!"

"Yes but this is about learning more about yourself and growing in the process," Emilia walked up to me and I backed away but she kept on walking to me. "You learned that you were good at ballet and that can be an advantage. However, if you keep cowering away you will not get good at all. You have to face your fear."

I gulped, knowing she was right. I was not a very brave person despite my tough, sarcastic attitude.

I realised that today Vicky was scared to ask Aaron to the dance but I pushed her on and she succeeded in getting a date.

She faced her fear.

I was being a hypocrite, I told myself. I have to do this.

"Fine," I muttered, gazing up at her. "I'll do it."

I glared at her and Bodie, my brown eyes blazing with determination.

"Let's get started," Emilia grabbed my hand and pulled me to the beach.

"First you going run three la-" Bodie's sentence was cut off by me bolting to start my three laps around the big basketball court.

For the rest of that afternoon I trained hard, harder than I did before. I had practice dance battles with the female backup dancers and I won one of the two battles.

That was better winning none.

"You're done for today," Emilia called as I did some push-ups.

"Thanks," I said, standing up.

After a quick wash up at the women's bathroom, I walked out with my bag in my hand.

Bodie was there watching as the powerful waves crashed against the rocks out in the sea. The sun was setting. There was some silence for a few minutes.

"Hey," I said, breaking the silence. "The girls you and Em were talking to when I came, are they the dancers who challenged your crew?"

"Yeah," Bodie answered, still staring at the sea.

"Who are they? I've never seen them before."

"They're a brand new crew; they're called the Wonder Girls."

"_Brand new? _But why did you accept their challenge? You guys are like one of the most powerful crews around here! Why did you accept? Was it for the pleasure at beating them at their own game? Why?"

Bodie turned and looked at me. His blue eyes were on me for a moment and he smiled. I raised my eyebrow in questioning.

"You," he finally answered. "It was because of you."

I gaped. "Me? Why me? They were wearing cheerleading uniforms, they probably can do better stunts than I can!"

He walked forward and messed my hair. "Stop doubting yourself," he said and strode off.

He was right. I should stop doubting myself. What if I win and what if I lose? Who knows what is going to happen?

"Wow JJ, this is too cool!" Vicky chirped as we did our Math homework.

I had told her about my upcoming dance battle with the Wonder Girls. I was not that scared about it anymore.

"Whether you win or lose, I'm still rooting for you all the way!" Vicky gave me thumbs up.

I hugged her. "Thanks."

"So," she continued, when I pulled away from her. "When's the battle?"

"On Sunday."

"Oh yeah, we have no school for a week next week!"

"How come?"

"The school is rebuilding and cleaning the cafeteria."

"I was wondering when they're going to do that. That place is filthier than Sandy's bathroom!"

"I heard that!" Sandy shouted from the living room.

Vicky giggled and I smirked.

"Does Sandy still watch SpongeBob?" Vicky whispered, smirking.

"Yeah," I whispered, and then I snapped my fingers. "I totally forgot. Here have a look at this." I handed her my Blackberry.

I showed her the video that I taped with Sandy singing the Campfire Song in front of Bodie and Emilia. Like Bodie, she rolled on the floor, laughing her butt off.

Sandy walked in my room. "You showed her the video, didn't you?" she snapped at me.

"Yes, I was thinking of uploading it on YouTube," I grinned.

"If you do, I will evict you from my house!"

"I doubt it, because Mom will murder you."

"Ugh! You're such a little kid!"

"Me? Have you seen yourself in this video?"

Sandy stomped off and Vicky sat up, breathless of her rambunctious laughter.

"Oh if you upload this it'll go viral!" she squealed. "And people will stop paying attention to you and Glitch and start paying attention to her!"

"Yeah, but they'll know that she's my sister because we look alike. Moreover, they'll probably things like 'I can see where the girl does her stupidity from' or something meaner."

"Oh yeah. It all goes back to you."

I shrugged. Sandy walked back in.

"Vicky, your mom's here," she said, roughly.

"Oh! I should go," Vicky stood up and so did I. "See you tomorrow JJ."

She hugged me and I hugged her back.

"See you," I smiled.

She walked out my room.

I decided to surf the internet, trying to find out who the Wonder Girls were. It turns it that they were a group of cheerleaders who enjoyed winning. Their crew leaders were two girls: Coco and Crystal.

I saw that they were going to battle the crew 2crew4u tomorrow.

I dialled Emilia's number quickly.

"Hello?" a tired female voice murmured.

"Is it ok if I come late to rehearsals tomorrow?"

"Why?"

I told her what I was going to do.

"You sure this is the spot Chica?" Angel asked me as he parked at an abandoned basketball court.

"Yeah, I'm sure," I replied. I was hearing music. "You should stay here. They'll think you're spying for your crew."

"Ok. Good luck."

I put my hoodie over my head and walked to the direction of the music. I walked through a dark alley, passed some garbage bags. I kept walking until I saw a crowd in another abandoned basketball court.

The music was deafening to my ears.

"Yo! Yo! People!" a voice yelled. To my surprise, the crowd quiet down.

"The battle is about to start."

I pushed and dodged through the crowd, trying to get the front. Soon enough, I saw everything.

Two girls walked forward. They were wearing pink and white cheerleading outfits. One of them had strawberry blond hair and the other had light brown hair.

A guy and a girl walked forward. The girl was wearing a black baseball T-shirt, blue jeans, black shoes and a blue hat. The guy was wearing white baseball T-shirt, black jeans, white shoes and a black hat.

"Prepare to be stomped like bugs!" the strawberry blond cheerleader said, arrogantly.

"Not, it is you who will stomped," the baseball girl snapped. Really? Is that the best you can come up with?

The boy next to the baseball girl walked forward and stood opposite the strawberry blond cheerleader who was glaring at him.

"Hey everyone! This is your man DJ Dan! We are having a dance battle! It's my man Frank from 2crew4u versus the challenger Coco from the Wonder Girls!"

The crowd cheered. I clapped once.

"Let the battle begin!"

Both Frank and Coco began marching in place. I immediately recognized the song – it was Lose My Breath by Destiny Child. That song was my jam when I was younger.

As the challenger, Coco went first. She marched, shuffled and she jumped, raising her leg. At 'Hah Hah' she feigned panting combined with a chest pump. She shook her hips and smirked at Frank who was staring at with appraising eyes.

Frank shuffled and glided. He jumped, lifting his leg and did a back flip. He did a chest pump.

Coco moved her arms move and back in. She flipped and did a split. She did a midair split jump and shook her hips, then she flipped and that flip turned into several back flips. She back flipped four times. Her cheerleading moves was aiding her like how my ballet moves aided me.

Frank breathed deeply. Then he flipped and did split. He back flipped several times. He exploded into movements of hand motions and leg movements. I knew that he had no chance. Like me on my first battle, he was doomed.

Coco sighed and looked bored.

Coco walked and posed. She too exploded into movement concerning her arms and legs.

Coco waved Frank off as if he were a pest annoying her. She raised her leg backwards, showing how flexible she was. My eyes widened. I was nowhere near that flexible.

Coco again exploded into cheerleading moves. Frank stood there, not able to counter back. Coco kept dancing until the song ended.

"Coco wins! So the victory goes to the Wonder Girls!" the DJ yelled.

The crowd cheered but I didn't. If I wasn't scared before, then I was now. But I also needed to check out the way they moved and their style.

The crowd converged and I walked up to the Coco and Crystal. They looked at me curiously.

"Congratulations," I smiled. "That was a great battle."

Coco smiled arrogantly. "Another fan. Why thank you. Do you dance?"

"A little," I answered with a mysterious tone. "Nice meeting you two."

As I strode off, I heard Crystal say, "The Riptide crew is next to fall in our trap."

"Yes," Coco said, viciously. "I can't wait to humiliate that fat cow in a bathing suit."

I glared at them, infuriated by this insult of Emilia.

_I'll show them, _I thought. _Even if I lose, I'll still put up a good fight._


	7. Persistence and Facing Your Fear Part 2

**Songs: Lose My Breath by Destiny's Child**

**That's Not My Name by the Tings Tings**

**JJ's POV**

I arrived to rehearsals late. Everyone seemed to be aware of my plan.

A hand covered my eyes.

"Hey there, my sugar lumps," a male voice chuckled.

"Bodie, I knew it was you and don't call me that," I moved his big hand from my eyes.

He rolled his eyes. "Report."

I told him all that happened in Coco and Frank's battle. Moreover, I told him Coco's insult to Emilia.

"Your ballet moves are a good matchup against their cheerleading moves," he said thoughtfully.

I nodded, eating a ham sandwich he gave me.

"Do you mind not telling Emilia about Coco's insult? That would really set her off."

"Um, sure," I said, chewing noisily. I would not want that to happen, that would just make training more painful.

"Let's started," he tapped my shoulder.

I stood up and started my laps.

For the rest of the week, I trained harder and harder. I even practice at home while Sandy watched MTV and SpongeBob.

"JJ do you want any dinner?" Sandy asked while I practiced my ballet moves.

"Yeah, just give me ten more minutes," I replied, quickly while spinning gracefully.

On Friday, Vicky came over at my house to try on her dresses (the dance didn't start until six.)

"Should I wear this or this?" she asked showing me a pink frilly dress and then a light blue short strapless dress.

"The blue one. It matches your eyes and your blonde hair," I answered.

"Thanks. At least you have good taste in fashion."

I rolled my eyes.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Vicky asked as she put on her dress. "There's still time to decide and it's boring here even with Sandy's stupidity." She whispered the last part.

"One: I don't have a date. Two: People will tease me and Three: I have nothing to wear."

"One: You can go with Aaron and me. Two: Who cares what others think and Three: you can wear the pink dress."

"Alright, I guess it could be fun." I texted Bodie, to tell him and I was coming the Riptide headquarters a little later.

"Sweet!"

We got ready and we did each other's hair. Vicky did my raven black hair into a hime cut and I iron-pressed her light blonde hair into curls.

"It's a good thing you lost weight," Vicky said. "The dress is perfect for you!"

I blushed. "Thanks."

We went to the living room and Sandy gaped when she saw me.

"I thought you weren't going to the dance," she said.

"Well, I changed my mind," I replied. "I don't want to be anti-social freak."

"Too late you already are."

As I opened my mouth to retort, we heard a car honk.

"He's here!" Vicky pulled me to door.

"Good-bye Sandy!" we called.

"See you!"

Vicky and I walked to a light blue car.

"Your dress matches the car," I joked.

Aaron was waiting there for us. He wore a light blue suit with a black tie and black shoes.

"And you match Aaron!"

Vicky blushed. "Thanks for making me wear it," She whispered.

"Hey babe, hey JJ," Aaron greeted.

"Hey," I said and Vicky ran and hugged him. He lifted her chin and kissed her.

"I'll be in the car," I muttered, awkwardly.

Five minutes later, we were on our way to the Sadie Hawkins dance. I was in the backseat and the couple were in the front. I couldn't help it but feel a little left out.

I put on earphones and listened to the music on my blackberry.

I was so engrossed in my music that I didn't hear Vicky.

"JJ!" she shouted and I pulled out one earphone.

"Yeah?"

"We're here. I've been calling you for five minutes!"

"Sorry."

We came out of the car and I stopped my music. Vicky pulled me and tucked my arm under her left arm and Aaron's arm tucked under her right arm.

All eyes were on us when we walked in the school gym where the dance was. Some girls and their dates snickered and whispered to each other. I was feeling nervous.

"Vicky, they're watching us," I whispered.

"Just ignore them," she replied.

I sighed deeply, my heart pounding hard.

The first part of the dance was the dinner. The food is better to what they serve usually. I quietly picked at my food while Vicky and Aaron chatted noisily.

"Now ladies," Amelia, yes the same mean girl, announced on a microphone. "Let us slow dance with our handsome dates."

Vicky and Aaron stood up, ignored me and went to slow dance with the other couples. I watched them, feeling emptiness inside me.

I wasn't having fun. I decided I should just go and train. The battle was in two days anyway. I stood up, walked pass the couples and texted Bodie to pick me up.

I sat on the bench outside and waited for a while.

"JJ," I heard a familiar voice say.

I turned to see Vicky standing there.

"Hey," I sniffed.

"Why'd you leave?"

"I'm the only girl there with no date _and _it's obvious that I'm the third wheel."

"But tricycles need third wheels."

"Yes, but you and Aaron are a bicycle. Besides, I should be training. Bodie's coming for me now."

"Oh, ok."

"You should back inside. Aaron's waiting."

"Alright but will you be ok out here?"

"I'll be fine, I-"

"I'm here my sugar lumps!" a voice called out.

"Oh my gosh."

Bodie came, all smiling and cheerful.

"Sugar lumps," Vicky snickered.

"I told you not to call me that," I said to him through clenched teeth.

"You wanted me to come because you felt all lonely but baby I'm here for you," Bodie joked.

"Eww, man. You're too old for me."

"Age is just a number my sugar lumps."

"Ugh! You and me together? Gross!"

Vicky laughed. "I'll leave you too alone. I'm the third wheel now."

"Did you say tricycles need third wheels?" I chuckled.

"You and Bodie are a bicycle."

"Touché, my friend, touché. And no we're not."

She waved and walked back inside.

"Shall we go sugar lumps?" Bodie asked.

I glared at him and walked to his car.

Bodie drove to the headquarters and Emilia was there waiting.

"How was the dance?" she asked as we walked to the front of the building.

"Boring," I answered. "Let's train."

"I like you better this way – determined and eager to train."

I ran ahead of them to the gym.

I stretched out for thirty minutes and then danced to Massive Attack with Emilia and Bodie. I imitated their moves more easily this time.

On Saturday morning around eleven, while I was doing the laundry, Vicky barged open the front door and yelled, "He asked me out JJ!"

I raised my eyebrow in confusion. "I thought you guys were already going out."

"It's official now!"

"Congratulations!" I ran and hugged her.

Vicky pulled, smirking. "Aren't you jealous that I got a boyfriend before you?"

"Nope," I answered, smiling. It was true.

"And the sweet sixteen is today! Help me find an outfit!"

She yanked me to my room.

"I have between this," Vicky showed me a purple dress. "And this," she showed me a long red dress.

"The red one," I answered.

"You should be on Fashion Police! Here I picked one for you."

"Vic how many times I have told you not to – oh my gosh!"

She had picked out a beautiful blue dress. I clutched it tightly.

"I love you," I blurted out, still mesmerized by my new dress.

"Yes, you do."

Three hours later, we had already put on our dresses and we were doing hair and makeup.

Sandy walked in, smelling stink. We wrinkled our noses.

"Sandy! Get out!" I yelled. "And take a bath!"

"Vicky and some girl I don't know, Bodie's here," Sandy said.

"You met them outside?!"

"No I peeked through the window."

I sighed in relief. "Text to them five more minutes. Here's my phone."

Sandy texted them and walked out the room.

I walked down the front steps of my apartment and we saw Bodie's familiar red car.

"Holla to you ladies," he called, honking his car. "You guys lookin' fine there."

"Get a girlfriend!" Vicky called back. I snickered.

"Just get in."

We got into the car and Emilia was in the front seat – she wearing a red tank top, white sneakers and blue jeans.

Bodie drove us to the T.G.I. Friday restaurant, Vicky's favorite restaurant. Vicky's mother, Mrs. Jonathan and I made the reservations and the restaurant workers decorated the restaurant.

Vicky opened the door and Aaron grabbed her into a hug.

"She's here!" he yelled.

There was a crowd of our friends, Vicky's family and schoolmates. I did not understand why half of our schoolmates were there, particularly the ones who mock and tease Vicky. But nevertheless, Vicky still welcomed them.

The party was fun really, not really just a bunch of teenagers partying and crowding around Emilia and Bodie. I mostly chatted with Mrs. Jonathan and ate dinner, cake and ice cream. Vicky danced with her boyfriend and I have to admit they looked cute together. They took pictures of themselves at the photo booth. All the guests get to take pictures of themselves. Emilia, Bodie and I took photos too, some embarrassing. There was one of Bodie tickling me and the next was of me swatting him and Emilia laughing. Another of Emilia pinching Bodie's cheek hard, I laughing, and one of Emilia and me kissing Bodie on the cheek – at the same time.

All three of us left the party early, running quickly to avoid the crowd. Bodie sped ahead of us to get his car while Emilia and I were behind, being careful not to ruin my dress.

We drove to the Riptide headquarters for more training.

The next day the sun was shining gloriously in the sapphire sky. I stared at the ultramarine waves as I sat on the yellow sand. I stood up quickly, dusted my pants and started to jog despite the burning sun.

After I jogged, I sat in the shade of one of the palm trees and drank my water.

"Hey, pumped for the battle?"

I turned and saw Emilia.

I shrugged.

"Let's get some breakfast," she suggested.

The afternoon came fast. I spent my time stretching and running laps. I also had practice dance battles with the backup dancers, which I won.

I was walking to the guestroom when I saw a bag of clothes. A girl was there, packing up some clothes.

"Hi," I said.

"Here," she answered, handing me some clothes. "Emilia told me to give you this."

I took the clothes. "Thanks."

I was given a sleeveless black leotard, with an off the shoulder short red shirt with the Riptide logo written in white on it, white stockings and black ballet shoes.

I put the clothes on, marvelling how good I looked in it.

"You look great in it!"

I whirled around and of course saw Emilia; Wow she really was surprising me today.

I blushed with pride. "Thanks."

"Let's go," she said and I followed her out of the room.

We walked to the gym, the place was crowded, and music was playing. The two female back-up dancers were in the middle of the crowd, dancing to the music. They were moving in time with the beat and the crowd's noises grew louder and louder. I saw a handsome guy remixing the music. His blond hair was slick back; he wore an orange goggle, a red and white jacket with the zipper half way down, tan pants and black shoes.

"Yo! Yo! People, it's DJ Maccoy," the guy said to the microphone.

I grimaced at the sound of his nasal voice. That voice DID NOT go well with his handsome features.

"We're going to have a dance battle! Between Riptide-"

I stepped forward.

"And the Wonder Girls!"

Coco stepped forward and looked at me from head to toe.

"You're seriously making me battle this pest?" she sneered.

I nodded my face angry.

"Wait a minute…you're that girl who came to our last battle! You were spying on us weren't you?"

I rolled my eyes. "It took you so long to realize that."

"Screw you! I want to battle Emilia!"

"Well then, you're going to have to battle me first."  
"Fine then. This should be easy."

The one thing I learned from dance battles was that the dancers had to imitate their opponent's moves and elaborate it into their style.

I took a deep breath to the calm my heart.

"Let's pump up the jam!" Maccoy said and played the music.

That's Not My Name by the Tings Tings played.

Coco started skipping. Then she broke into a variety of cheerleading moves. She moved in time with the music. I observed her moves closer and saw Emilia watching me intently.

My mouth broke into smirk.

I imitated her moves flawlessly. I spun fast and did a sidekick. Coco muttered, "Not bad."

Coco broke into another variety of cheerleading moves, did two back flips and a spilt. She got up and smiled evilly at me.

I did my own variety of ballet moves. I leaped with a sidekick. I breathed hard as I attempted a back flip.

I did it and I landed _perfectly!_

I laughed and did two more back flips. I lift my leg and did a pose similar to the fifth position of ballet.

Coco and I glared at each other. Coco made the first moves. Her moves were filled with flips, hand movements and her whipping her hair. She spun and flipped.

"Oh!" the crowd yelled.

I gritted my teeth.

I did several back flips and I spun with my leg in the air. Coco countered back with spilt, shaking her hips and moves that went well with the music. I shook my waist similar to a belly dancer, did a spilt (which still hurts.) and leaped gracefully.

Coco dropped to the floor and glided fast, she did some fast moves I couldn't do. I countered back with some fast ballet moves and Coco imitated me perfectly.

We both leaped and did a back flip at the same time ending the song.

The crowd cheered loudly.

"Coco was better! Coco was awesome!" some guys were yelling.

"No! That Riptide girl was hotter!" some girls were yelling. Probably because they preferred someone who wasn't Coco.

"Coco was better!" was all I heard. A Tough crowd but seriously?

"Um…Coco wins…" Maccoy didn't look very happy.

I breathed hard, my body ached from the intense dance movements I just did.

"Sorry but I was better," Coco smirked, arrogantly.

I walked off, leaving ashamed. I avoided the people's gazes until I reached Emilia and Bodie.

My eyes were on the floor. "I have failed you. I-I'm sorry, I-I tried my hardest." I bit my lip, trying not to cry.

I looked up and stared at Emilia. "Are you mad?" I croaked.

Emilia's expression was serious and then her lips cracked into a _smile._

"No I'm not, of course I knew you were going to lose but I just wanted you to face your fear. For a rookie, you sure put up a real fight and I'm proud of you, JJ."

I smiled in relief and Bodie winked at me. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Even though I lost…again, not only I did a perfected my flips, I faced my fear and gained more confidence.

"Are you going to accept her challenge?" I asked with a devious tone in my voice and pointed at Coco who was glaring at us.

"For you, yes," And Emilia walked to the dance floor.

**Well that's that. (Maccoy appeared, yay!)**

**Mayumi: When is the story going to be in my perspective? You promised.**

**Me: Next Chapter **

**Mayumi: Sweet.**

**JJ: Finally a break.**

**We hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave reviews because comments spurs me even more.**


	8. Needs Adjustment

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's Mayumi centric so JJ takes a chapter off!**

**Songs: Body to Body by Electric Valentine**

**Right Now by David Guetta and Rihanna.**

**Mayumi's POV**

My dancing career wasn't going so well. I belonged to a crew called Fusion and each of us was specialized in a type of dancing. I was specialized in Samba, my cousin Makoto specialized in Jazz, my friend Amaya specialized in Hip Hop and my cousin Kazuya specialized in Contemporary dancing. (That's why we're called Fusion because its different types of dances fused together.) Makoto and Amaya were the leaders of the crew while Kazuya and I were the backup dancers. We came from Japan and like America there was a Dance Central and we had won it. So we immigrated to America to compete in the American version of Dance Central but we kept losing to the crews around here.

We went from being sharks in Japan and to being the plankton in America.

"I don't know what to do anymore," Makoto sighed, as we gathered around in his house.

"Maybe our moves just don't fly here," Amaya suggested, flicking her synthetic blonde hair.

"We'll just have to learn their ways."

Kazuya snapped his fingers. "I heard they're having prep rally soon. It's at this sparkly tower, we should check it out."

"Sparkly tower?" I asked, incredulously. "You mean the big skyscraper?"

"Yeah that. Wait, doesn't a crew own that?"

"I think so. I'm sure they don't mind if we sneak a peek."

Amaya glanced at Makoto and he looked back at her.

"I can't believe we're doing what these two wanted!" Makoto complained.

Amaya glared at him. "We will get caught if you keep saying we're a crew out loud!"

Makoto scratched his red hair. "Fine. Just one look and we're out of here!"

We took an elevator and even in there, it had a cold and dark aura. The elevator stopped at the tenth floor and we stepped off. The place had low lighting and I could barely see.

There were about twenty people in the place and they were really shiny and glittery outfits. In the midst of the gathering, two figures moving their bodies to the song Body to Body by Electric Valentine.

"_I'm not in love with you._

_But I'm in love with the way you move…"_

The dancers moved in harmony with the music. The way they dressed suited the music. They were clothed in silver and leather and they were dressed in a fashion that reminded me of Lady Gaga. Amaya nudged Makoto but like me, he was frozen in awe of their dancing.

"_Midnight, I walk right passed the line and inside._

_Under the flashing lights I saw you._

_And want to make my move boy, push right through…"_

I stood there mesmerized by their movements. They are maybe the best dancers I've ever seen but I still prefer my crew. We kept quiet all through their dancing and when they were finished, everyone clapped quietly.

"Thank you for sticking around," one of the dancers said and I can tell it was a female. Her tight outfit showed her slim figure quite nicely.

"We don't do stuff like this often, we prefer to practice privately," the second dancer who was a male. "But we decided to do this because we want to show how good and dangerous we are."

"Pfft," I muttered and Amaya stepped my foot.

"What was that?" the female asked in a snide voice. The pair's eyes went to us and Kazuya gripped my arm in fear.

"Nothing," Makoto said, quickly.

"_Nothing?" _ The woman's glare sent chills through my spine. The pair brushed past the folks and stood over us like giants. Their platinum blonde hair seemed to glow in the low lighting. The woman wore heavy makeup and so did the man and his hair cover his eyes slightly. They were twin because anyone can tell they resembled.

"Let's go," Kazuya whispered and we tried to step back to the elevator but their backup dancers blocked our way.

"Think you could mock us and get away with it?" The woman sneered. "I don't think so."

I looked at them bravely but the others looked at them horrified. I didn't understand why they just allowed them to step all over them like that.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" The man asked, his cold grey eyes furious.

"We-We are the Fusion crew," Makoto stuttered. "We came here because we wanted to see how the crews around here moved and learn their s-style."

"Well, well," the woman spat. "You came to the wrong place. And I'd hate to be you all right now for so many reasons."

"Ok," I spoke up. "So who are _you?" _My friends gasped.

The twin burst out laughing and so did the guests. They were all laughing with tears in eyes and holding their stomachs. I glared at them all annoyed.

"What's so funny? I just asked a question," I snapped.

"You guys are really idiots," the woman giggled. She and her brother stood up and smiled horribly at us.

"We're the Glitterati crew," the man smirked. "Let's just say we're the sharks of the whole Dance Central here."

"Well, back in Japan, we were sort of like you guys but nicer and kinder," I said, boldly.

Amaya pinched me. "Quit talking to them." I ignored her.

"Well then, you're not in Japan anymore sweetie," the woman crossed her arms and a feline smile came across her pale lips. "You're in America and that means you're in our kingdom."

I glared at her. "Fine. But how about a battle then? Just to see how good you are compared our moves."

Makoto gripped my arm. "Are you insane?!"

I glared at him. "Look man, we can't just let them walk all over us like that! We have to stand up for what we believe in! I believe we can do this."

"_You're _doing this!"

I rolled eyes and nodded.

"Well then, Jaryn sister," the man said, grinning horribly. "A battle it is."

"This shouldn't be a problem at all Kerith," Jaryn answered. "I'm going to squish the bug."

I ignored my friends' glares and stood in the midst of the gathering folks. Jaryn walked forward and stood next to me.

The song Right Now by David Guetta played.

I started off by shaking my hips. I did a variety of samba and hip hop dances moves, which went in time with the music. At the instrumental, Jaryn danced too and our moves were equally matched.

Jaryn did movements made up of shaking her hips and moving her arms. Then her movements became increasingly excellent but I wasn't about to give up.

I did samba moves, which countered back her moves. I spun back and forward, while shaking my hips.

She then did some moves I couldn't do. She flipped gracefully.

I flipped but landed awkwardly. I made up for this by prowling like a predator. Jaryn prowled back, her movement more coordinated and graceful than mine.

We finished the song with a sidekick.

"Your big mouth does not match your dancing," Jaryn snapped. "You come here, mock us and challenge us out of nowhere and you don't even have the skills to back up your words. You're a waste of time."

A wave of shame and humiliation washed over me. Kerith waved us off and we ran like hell.

We retreated to Amaya's house and she locked the door.

"I just got my butt kicked…" I breathed. "Again."

"You deserved that," Amaya scolded. "I told you to stop talking to them! Sometimes you just need to shut up!"

I stuck my tongue out at her.

"We're not adjusting to this place," Makoto said. "I think we may have to move back home."  
"But I like it here!" I complained. "I've always wanted to go to America. Can't we stay and enjoy ourselves?"

"Yeah, I like it here too," Kazuya scratched his strawberry blonde hair. "But I sort of miss home."

"Ugh!" I wrenched open the door and stomped off home.

Yes, I did crap out there but I am not going to leave America anytime soon or stop dancing.


	9. Let's Flash4wrd

**What's up? It's late but I'm submitting this anyways. I hope you enjoy this.**

**JJ's POV**

I looked around the beautiful beach. The clear blue sea was calm and I felt the soft sand between my toes. I looked up at the azure sky and the sun was shining brightly. I smiled and closed my eyes, feeling the soft breeze touch my face.

"Hey sugar lumps," a voice said.

I opened my eyes and glared at Bodie. "Quit calling me that!"

"No," he smirked and I kicked him in the knees.

In retaliation, Bodie tickled me. I laughed loudly.

"Come on! Quit it!" I yelled, shoving him.

He backed away, chuckling. "I'll sure miss messing with you."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "I won't."

"Oh really?" He reached out and tickling me again.

I pushed him off me. "Alright! I'll miss you messing with me. Happy?"

"You don't mean that, you won't miss me at all," he looked sad suddenly. I rolled my eyes; he was trying to make me feel guilty.

"Yes I do."  
"No you don't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes! I will miss you! You and your jokes! Me getting mad and smacking you! Your smile whenever I smack you! I will miss you A LOT!"

He looked at me for a moment and embraced me in a big tight hug.

"Oh JJ!" he chirped cheerfully, hugging me tightly.

"Too tight, I can't breathe," I choked.

He released me and I gasped for air.

"Wasn't that a touching moment?"

I turned to see Emilia standing there, smirking.

"I'll miss my sugar lumps sooo much!" Bodie grinned and I glared at him.

"For the last time, quit calling me that!" I screeched.

"You two are perfect to be siblings," Emilia laughed.

He winked at me and I stuck my tongue out at him.

I glanced at Emilia and asked, "Can we have one last dance together?"

Emilia nodded. "Of course. Bring in the boom box!"

The two backup dancers ran up to us, holding the boom box. They set it beside Bodie and he clicked on the music.

Baby Got Back by Sir Mix-A lot played.

"And you stand here," Emilia pushed me to the centre. I gaped but immediately started dancing.

We danced to the music and we danced so well together a crowd gathered. I even got my own freestyle moment. To end the song, we all jumped and my jump was more graceful than everyone else was.

I glanced at the boom box for a moment and smiled. Five regular stars were there, it's the first time this happened.

I ran up to Emilia and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you so much!" I yelled, happily. "For everything!"

We were roughly the same height now but she wrapped her arms around me and hugged me even tighter.

After I pulled away, Bodie said, "You alright JJ. These-"

"Oh so I'm alright," I chuckled. "What about all that tickles, jokes, sweet talk and the nickname 'sugar lumps'? Were you practicing your player moves on me? 'Cause all that was poor on my book."

Emilia snickered and he glared at me. "Will you let me finish?"

I stuck my tongue at him.

"These crews around here, they alright," he continued. "But others," he shook his head. "But you'll be fine once you put your mind and moves to this. Here"

He handed me a card with the Riptide logo on it.

"To prove you trained with us," Emilia smiled.

Bodie sniffed. "I'm going to miss you my sugar lumps."

"Stopping trying Bodie," Emilia rolled her green eyes. "She's too young for you. You are twenty-one and she is sixteen. Get a grip man."

"I wasn't trying anything! I _never _was! Ever! It's my nickname for her! I'm just a nice person okay!"

"I'm going to miss you too, Bodie. I'll miss you both," I grinned.

"We'll miss you too, JJ," Emilia hugged me again.

"When you move on to the next crew," Bodie said. "Tell them Riptide sent you."

We waved at each other and I took a cab back home.

Sandy, of course was watching SpongeBob DVDs when I asked, "Do you know where the nearest mini golf place is? Angel told me that the next crew was located there."

"Yeah, I heard a crew owns that," Sandy answered, her brown eyes glued to the TV. She scratched her black hair and dust came out of it. Gross. Why can't she wash her hair more often?

Maybe I should not complain. My hair was long and yet so dull. Hey, at least I wash my hair a lot.

"Where is it?"

Sandy gave the directions to the place (even though it was really poor, don't tell her I said that.) but I was sure I was smart enough to figure it out and ask for directions.

I walked around the streets asking where the golf place was.

It was nearer than I thought, just a few blocks away.

I entered the building and heard the song Whip My Hair by Willow Smith. One of my favorite songs.

I walked in the golf place and immediately saw the Dinosaur.

It was two black girls were dancing to the music. They looked oddly familiar to be honest.

First girl looked younger than I was and the other looked about Sandy's age.

Their moves were a lot more seductive than the Riptide's moves; they were whipping their hair and shaking their hips a bit.

I stood there, observing their moves and planning how to add it to my routine.

When the song finished, their green eyes went to me.

I smiled nervously. "Hello. I'm JJ. The Riptide crew sent me. See?" I held up the card Bodie gave me.

"Oh yeah, Bodie said someone was coming by today," the older girl said, putting her hands on her hips.

The younger girl studied me carefully. "Your style is cute. Wait a sec, _JJ?_"

I looked at her closely. "Tia?" I gasped. Her real name was Tiyanna but I called her Tia.

We ran to each other and hugged tightly. The last time I saw her, she was inches taller than I was but I now towered over her.

"I'm confused," the older girl who I remembered as Taye, "How do you guys know each other?"

"We went to the same elementary school," Tiyanna answered. "Remember the little girl who you mistook as a boy? This is her! We were the best of friends!"

Taye stared into space for a moment then she smiled. "Oh yeah. Nice to see you again JJ."

I nodded. "Thanks."

"And she actually looks like girl," Tiyanna chirped.

"Thanks so much Tia."

"They call me Lil' T now," she explained.

"Lil' T? Nah, I'll stick to Tiyanna or Tia."

"Just don't say my real name in front of other people, ok?"

"No promises."

Taye reached out, touched my hair for moment and eyed me from head to toe. Tia turned me to her direction and we started to chat noisily.

"I can't wait to start training you hard!" she clapped her hands. "You maybe older than I am, but I'm more experienced in dancing than you."

I smiled, not arguing with that. We continued chatting for while.

"Ok ladies," Taye finally spoke up; standing up from the bench, she was sitting on.

We stopped talking and glanced at her.

"JJ, you need a makeover," Taye declared. Moreover, Tia raised her eyebrow.

"What's wrong with what I look?" I knew what was wrong very well.

"Your hair is in a mess and you need a wardrobe change."

"My sister is worse."

"Oooh! Taye can make you look smokin' hot!" Tia yanked my hand and Taye lead us to another room. The room had with chest of drawers filled with makeup, hair products, skin products and clothes hanged up in clothes rack.

Taye sat me on an office chair and the two of them eyed me carefully.

"You don't if I cut your hair shorter right?" Taye asked, studying my waist length hair.

"Nope," I answered. "It's fine."

I went to the nearby bathroom, took of my clothes (except my underwear of course.), and put on the bathrobe they gave me. After Taye shampooed and conditioned my hair, put moisturizer on it and I saw her squeeze a chocolate brown substance into my hair from the mirror.

She spun me around so that my back was to the mirror.

She rubbed the substance throughout my hair and did my hair into parts. She then cut and trimmed it and passed a curling iron through the hair.

She then started applying makeup on my face.

It was an hour later and my butt was aching from sitting so long. I fidgeted a little and Taye grinned, her smile beautiful. "You're done."

She spun me around and an attractive girl was staring back at me. I touched my cheek and the girl did the same. The girl had medium length wavy chocolate brown hair and wore navy blue eye shadow with black mascara and pink lip-gloss. The makeup clashed nicely with the girl's chocolate brown eyes.

I blinked and the girl blinked too.

"Is that _me?_" I asked in shock. Never have I looked so, so, oh how to put this? _Girlish and gorgeous!_

"Yep," Taye answered, grinning. "The real you."

Tia walked in, "Hey T I got the – Wow!"

I smiled, sweetly at her.

"I have the clothes," Tia finished her sentence and handed me a blue dress with some blue jewelry and blue ballet shoes.

I took the stuff and changed my clothes. I was amazed on how great I looked.

"Here comes the best part!" Tia handed me a blue purse. "We're going shopping!"

"Yay!" I was not a fan of shopping but with Tia, this could be fun.

We headed straight to the mall and we shopped for new clothing. Like what Vicky always says, I did have a good taste in fashion but I did not shop often because Sandy was lazy.

I got enough clothes to throw away my old wardrobe and replaced it with these, which I was planning to do.

After we shopped, I danced to Goodies by Ciara and Petey Pablo so I could show off my moves.

I arrived home after dark. I unlocked the door, walked in and locked it.

"Sandy I'm home," I called.

"Ok!"

I walked into the living room and Sandy gasped in shock.  
I giggled. "I look good huh?"

"WHO ARE YOU?!" she screamed, suddenly.

"It's me, you dummy," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Oh really? That's what they all say!"

"Come on Sandy, quit the crap and make some dinner."

"Don't you tell me what to do! And get out of my house!"

I glared at her. "So you want to play that far huh?" I took out my phone and dialed Mom's number.

"Hello?" a woman answered.

"Ma, Sandy's throwing me out of the apartment," I babbled in my baby voice.

"Put her on the phone!"  
I handed Sandy the phone and she threw it aside.

"What the heck?!" I yelled. "What's with you?!"

"OUT NOW!"

My eyes widened in realization. _She doesn't recognize me._ But who could? Before I was short, fat, had jet-black hair and wore no makeup whatsoever and now I was tall, slim, had chocolate brown hair and wore makeup.

"Sandy," I breathed, "Only you, I and Mom know that you have a birthmark of a foot on your butt."

She gasped and she whispered, "It is you."

I picked up my phone. "It's nothing, Mom, just a misunderstanding." I hung up the phone.

**A/N: Hehe, that's classic Sandy for ya. JJ gets a new look and is now training with the Flash4wrd crew. I would appreciate reviews because I don't know how well I'm going with this, though I have LOTS of plans for the plot of the story, I still need reviews on how to improve etc. **


	10. Rude Boy

**Songs: Right Thurr by Chingy**

**Rude Boy by Rihanna**

**JJ's POV**

I had trained with the Flash4wrd crew for only week so far. It was a lot easier really. Maybe because I was stronger, fitter and more confident.

"Wow JJ! You're much better than when you battled Glitch!" Tia (Tiyanna or Lil' T) chirped.

I leaped and spun gracefully. "I know."

When I showed Vicky my new look, like Sandy she did not recognize me at first but after eyeing our friendship bracelet, she did. She loved it and showed me off to her parents and Aaron.

The music ended and my finishing move was similar to the fifth position in ballet.

"Good job," Taye clapped. "Take a break."

I gasped, sat down on the bench and drank my water. Thank God I wasn't wearing any makeup because I was sweating profusely.

Taye had shown me how to keep myself looking gorgeous all the time. She told me what colour makeup to buy that went with my tan skin and brown eyes and hair products and items to keep my hair looking good.

I drank my water deeply and kind of missing the fresh salty air of the Riptide's beach.

"Ok, JJ, time's up!" Tia called. "Time to dance."

I got up quickly and stood next to the boom box.

The song Right Thurr by Chingy played.

The song wasn't upbeat and fast like how I liked my music. It didn't go with my fast ballet moves.

Instead, I shook my hips and did slow movements composing of shaking my lips and moving my arms.

I started moving my legs. I did a quick spin and rolled my waist.

My fingers pointed upwards, spun and rolled my belly and butt. I was beginning to understand their style.

I started doing dances composing of shaking my hips and butt but always sneaked a bit of ballet moves at the right time.

When the song finished the pair applauded and I bowed.

"Thanks," I smiled. "It was hard at first, but I understand now. I'll practice more often since it is Spring Break."

Tia tugged her sister's sleeve. "Can JJ come over at our house today?"

Taye rolled her eyes. "Yes."

Taye drove us to their apartment. It was small like ours (Sandy and I) and was a bit messy like ours. The doors and the floors were wooden and the walls were white. The furniture was old-fashioned; the red velvet couch was ripping and had orange sponges all over, there were a wooden table and chairs and a dusty TV.

"It's your turn to wash the dishes T," Taye said, walking into her bedroom.

Tia groaned and I chuckled. "I'll help you, Tia."

"Thanks!"

I walked to the kitchen and I gasped.

Dirty pots were on a filthy stove, the counter was filled with old food and the sink was packed with foul-smelling dishes. It was as if the kitchen has not been clean for years.

I gaped at her and she grinned sheepishly at me.

"We're going to need a really big garbage bag," I pinched my nose to keep myself from fainting because of the horrid smell.

It took over an hour to clean the kitchen. I threw away the old food and scrubbed the counter while Tia washed the dishes with dishing washing soap and detergent.

After, we both scrubbed the stove and I sprayed the air with air freshener I had bought from the store. Tia swept the floor to finish off. We washed our hands after.

Taye walked in and gaped at the cleanliness. "Whoa, you guys clean up great!"

I panted. "Thanks. It was horrible but worth it."

Tia again tugged her sister's sleeve. "Can we have our sleepover now?"

"Yes."

We cheered and bolted to Tia's room.

The bedroom's light was off and we were watching movies and eating popcorn. After the movie, Rise of the Guardians ended and Tia turned off her TV and clicked her flashlight on.

"Let's play Truth or Dare," she suggested.

"That's a popular game to play in sleepovers and parties," I said, coldly.

"Come on! Just for fun!"

"Fine. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to check Taye's room for condoms."

"Don't be silly JJ. Taye ain't have no lover."

"Oh? How can you be sure of that?"

Tia glared. "Fine. I think she went out for a drink."

I smirked as we sneaked out of the room and to the end of the hallway where Taye's room was. Tia opened the door quietly and we tiptoed in.

Tia quickly ran around the room, checking through drawers and the closet for some condoms. To her, I knew, this was torture but to me this was amusement.

"It have nothin' in here," Tia whispered. "Let's go befo-"

"WHY ARE YOU IN HERE?" a voice screamed from the doorway.

I jumped in fright and Tia smiled nervously. "Nothin'. Just cruising." She answered.

"OUT! Now! Both of you!"

We giggled and in retaliation, Taye slapped our butts. We ran out of the room, laughing loudly.

"Next time, it's Sandy's turn," Tia giggled and I nodded. We had a lot in common. We both were sassy and sarcastic and enjoyed teasing and humiliating our older sisters.

"Just like old times huh?" I smiled and Tia nodded.

"Does Sandy still watch SpongeBob?"

I grinned. "Yeah. Have look at this." I showed her the video of Sandy singing the Campfire Song and like Vicky and Bodie, she howled in laughter.

"It's your turn," Tia rubbed her hands together evilly. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," I answered.

"Have you ever kissed anyone other than Shang Hyun?" Shang Hyun was a nerdy kid who we knew back in fourth grade.

"Nope."

Tia smirked. "Do you know that Shang Hyun and the dancer Glitch are the same person right? Shang is Glitch, Glitch is Shang. You know what I mean."

A wave of shock and horror washed over me. _That's why he looked so familiar!_

"I need to – huh-" I grabbed a nearby bucket and started throwing up in it.

"JJ!"

"So what have you been doing since we moved to Atlanta other than dancing?" Tia asked after I finished puking. Tia, Vicky and me had been best friends since first grade. But when Tia moved to Atlanta, we lost contact with her due to Sandy accidently deleting her home phone number.

"Nothing much really," I answered.

"Vicky told me that you've been through a lot. She told me that your Dad died a little while after we left. H-How are you c-coping?"

I shifted my eyes from her gaze. Tears swelled up in my eyes and I wiped them quickly.

"Not so well," I rasped. "Since Dad died, I've lost most of my self-esteem and because of that I had gotten fat. My Mom's been colder and harsher than ever and Sandy is stupider than ever."

Tia covered in her mouth in shock.

"So I try to put it behind but it keeps coming back. I look so much like him and when I look at my face, even to this day, it reminds me of him. I think that's why Mom doesn't look at me much."

Tia nodded and her bedroom opened. Taye peeked in, "Ladies, time to get ready."

I check my watch. It was 8:00pm.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"The club," Tia said, grinned. "Thank God, it ain't a school night. Otherwise she would've just left us here and go to the club alone."

"Aren't you like fifteen? Aren't you still a little kid?" I imitated Sandy's voice.

Tia did a raspberry and handed me a thin-strapped purple dress. I put it on and gasped. Though the dress revealed my curves very nicely, it showed off my cleavage and long legs.

"I cannot wear this," I said.

"It's Taye's and it's the most modest she's got." She was pulling on dark purple dress.

"Come on."

Taye walked in wearing a sexy black dress.

"Ok then, I believe that now."

After Tia pulled on her dress, the three of us put on makeup, jewellery and did our hair.

"How are we getting to the club?" I asked.

"I'm driving us there," Taye said, smoothing out her Mohawk.

On our way to the club, I had fallen sleep because of fatigue from training. I was in the back seat while Tia and Taye were in the front seats.

"JJ, wake up," someone shook me.

My eyes snapped open and I sat up immediately.

"And you accuse me of being a little kid," Tia chuckled.

I yawned. "I was tired from all that training." And I fixed my hair and dress.

I opened the car door and stepped out. Taye motioned us to follow her and lead us to a junkyard. Were all the clubs located in junkyards or something?

I wrapped my jacket around my shoulders hiding my cleavage.

Taye opened a gate and like the last time, there were steps leading to another underground club party.

Tia gripped my arm in excitement and I smiled nervously back.

We trudged down the steps, our heels making clicking noises. It got darker as we descended and I heard the music and the sound of Taye opening a door.

My eyes ached at the light shining on face. I rubbed my eyes and looked around. Tables and chairs were all around; there was a bar and a crowd dancing to the music. The women did not dress appropriately and wore mostly bra tops and shorts while the men wore jeans and some were shirtless.

"Why exactly are we here?" I asked, curiously.

"To you know, hang out and party," Taye answered.

"You know I'm not the party animal type."

A waitress, wearing only a bra and shorts, brought in our food and beverages.

As we started to eat, I noticed the crowd cheering and the music volume rising up.

I saw a group of dancers in the middle of the crowd. They were wearing bright colours in contrast the crowd who wore mostly dark colours.

Two dudes were leading the show and they looked very familiar. I bit my lip, immediately recognizing one of them.

The women's screams deafened my ears and the men clapped loudly.

The two dudes were dancing in time to the music, doing flips and other stunts. I stared at them with appraising eyes as they continued to dance.

Some men join in the dancing spree, imitating their moves. Then one of the lead dancers leaped into two of the men's arms and they throw him up very high.

My heartbeat increased as the dude landed with a handstand. It took strength and focus to do that. Even I cannot do that.

The crowd cheered even louder and I heard one of the men say, "How does he do that?"

The leading pair did some moves, which I assumed was their signature moves.

The music stopped and the duo did a finishing pose.

The crowd yelled and particularly screamed.

I myself clapped a little, awed by the duo's movements. I removed my jacket, as it was getting hot. I reached to run my hand through my wavy hair, which I often did when I was nervous but Tia stopped me.

"I need to use the bathroom," I said, abruptly and walked off.

I went to the women's bathroom and my hand flew to my chest. I breathed hard, doing my best to calm my racing heart.

I stood up, gazed at the attractive girl in the mirror and sighed.

I reprimanded myself for being a coward and ran outside. I quickly ran back in after seeing one of the lead dancers at our table.

_Keep calm, _I told myself.

I dusted myself and walked back outside. I slowly walked back to the table.

"Look who's back," Tia thumped my shoulder much to my annoyance.

I sat down and stared at the strange guy.

The guy was six feet tall and was African American.

The guy gazed back at me and held his hand out. "Hey, how's it going?"

"JJ, this is Mo, Mo, this is JJ," Taye introduced us.

I shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"Same to you, hey I got to go, see you two later and it was nice meeting you, JJ." Mo sped off.

Taye glared at me. "You're one big can of boy repellent."

I didn't answer her for I was staring at someone. The boy looked back at me and smiled. I looked away quickly.

"JJ, who are you staring at?" Tia asked. Gosh, that girl was just as inquisitive as Vicky was.

"Nothing!" I said quickly, hiding my face behind a magazine from the table.

Tia cried out, "Hey yo Glitch! Come here!"

Oh, God, Tia, are you trying to torture me?

The boy glided through the crowd and walked over to our table. Taye snatched the magazine from my hands and I glared at her.

I scowled at them all.

"Wow, G, that was some landing you did, when they threw you up," Tia chirped. I rolled my eyes in annoyance. Another Glitch fan girl.

"I was really nervous when I was going to do it but it turned out well, I guess I was nervous for nothing," Glitch answered, modestly.

Yeah right.

"What was that?" Taye asked me, angrily.

Did I just say that aloud?

"Yeah you did," Tia whispered and I blushed.

"Nothing," I growled my cheeks pink.

"Anyways Glitch," Tia continued. "You still owe me that dance battle."

I would not challenge him if I were you. I hope I didn't say that too loud.

"Not tonight," Glitch declined. "I'm too tired."

I listened to their conversation, my eyes to the floor, my hair acting as a curtain to hide my face.

"I need to check something, see you guys around," Glitch walked off.

It was Tia's turn to glare at me. "T was right; you _are _a huge can of boy repellent."

"I'm going for some drinks," I answered, my face resentful. I stomped off to the bar.

I ordered a Coca-Cola and sat on one of the chairs at the bar. I listened to music and did my best not to dance. I was too irritated for any battles.

The bar guy handed me my drink and I smiled in thanks. My lips touched the straw and I sipped the refreshing drink.

"Hey JJ," a voice whispered.

I turned around. "Yes?"

My curious expression turned into anger. "What do you want?"

"Can't a hot guy holla at a pretty girl?" Glitch joked and he chuckled.

"You think too highly of yourself," I snapped, turning my back to him.

I heard a chair pull and Glitch propped himself next to me. I crossed my arms in anger.

"Are you stalking me?" I asked, my temper rising.

"Can I get a Sprite please?" Glitch said to the bar guy, ignoring my question.

I sipped my drink, my face mutinous.

"By the way," Glitch's fingers tapped the table. "I saw your battle with Coco and I have to say you're getting better."

I sighed and the palm of my hand went to my forehead.

"But your dancing is still a bit stiff though."

"WOW, why do you think I'm here with the Flash4wrd crew leaders?" I said, my voice dripping with my usual sarcasm.

"Sarcastic _and_ rude, it's an all you can eat course."

Moron. His jokes weren't even that funny. His smile turned into a frown.

"Listen JJ," he said, his face serious. "The next time we meet in a place like this, I'm going to challenge you to a battle."

"And why would you do that?" I asked, frustrated.

The bar guy came back with Glitch's drink. Bad timing man.

"See you around JJ," he took his drink and strode off. I stared at retreating figure for a moment and I sighed.

I walked to back to Taye and Tia and sat down without a word.

"Why was Glitch talking to you?" Tia asked. And I was unsurprised to detect a hint of jealousy in her voice.

I scowled. "Just some idiotic stuff. Can we go home?"

Taye nodded and we stood up.

As we headed to the door, I saw Glitch turn to stare at me. I glared back and he smirked and winked at me.

I looked away, clenched my teeth and walked faster. Looks like I am staying out of the clubs for a while.

I woke up the next morning to Tia's snoring. I felt her hand on my chest and I gently moved her hand. At my touch, Tia's eyes flew open and she sat up.

"What time is it?" She yawned.

"Nine am."

"Crap! We got to go! I bet T left already!"

We both leaped off the bed and ran to the bathroom – Tia in her own bathroom and me in the guest.

After we showered and dressed, we literally ran to the mini golf course.

Taye was talking to the backup dancers when we yelled, "We're here!"

Taye turned. "Nice to see you guys up and running. Come here."

We slowly walked to her; I huddled close to Tia and in retaliation, she pushed me right of Taye. What a little kid. Wow, I sound like Sandy there.

"We're dancing together to today," Taye gestured to one of the backup dancers and the backup dancer bought in the same boom box.

Taye stood in the middle while Tia stood on her right while I stood on her left.

The song Rude Boy played. (Look on youtube for the hard version of the song on DC.)

We danced together and I admit we look pretty good. A small crowd gathered, intrigued by our movements.

When the song was finished, the crowd applauded.

I smiled sweetly at them.


	11. Tough Love

**What's up my people? Thanks so much for the reviews, follows and favorite. Do enjoy this chapter.**

**Songs: Whine Up by Kat Deluna and Elephant Man.**

**Goodies by Ciara and Petey Pablo**

**JJ's POV **

**After Spring Break…**

I knocked on the door of Tia's apartment and I heard a muffled voice yell, "Come in!"

I opened the door and saw Taye sitting on the couch watching TV. She somehow reminded me of Sandy like this.

"What's up?" I greeted her.

"Nothin' You?"

"Nah. Where's Tia?"

"Doing her homework."

"'Kay," I said, sitting next to her. "So how have you been?"  
Taye sat up straight, her green eyes gazed at me curiously for a moment, and she answered, "I've been alright. Tiyanna's been a handful lately; she once came screaming to me that she was bleeding underneath."

I giggled, knowing I had the same reaction when it happened to me.

"I had to calmly explain to her what it meant but she didn't believe me at first. Whenever she gets a bad grade, I would cut off her dancing time and make her study. Education is important you know.

She would complain and cry but I was firm about it. I just want her future to be secured." I took in her words and secretly wished Sandy was a little more like this – you know more responsible.

"I think that," I said. "But between Sandy and I, she's the kid and I'm the adult."

Taye chuckled.

"Yeah, most of the time I have to wake her up for work, you know 'cause we have to eat. And she spends most of the time watching TV, leaving me to clean the apartment. When I really need help, I _force _her to help me."

"Why don't you just tell your mother?"  
"But, I don't mind it really. I'm used to cleaning and my Mom and I…well we're not on friendly terms…we don't insult each other but we're not really that close. I really like living with Sandy."

"Oh right. You're living with Sandy because you and Mom are unhappy with each other?"  
I nodded. "My Dad had told me that we didn't like each other much ever since I was a newborn baby. He said that when I was in my mother's arms, I would just cry and scream."

"Oh that's hard. And your Dad died too…"

I sniffed and nodded.

"It's aight sweet cheeks," Taye chirped and my eyes lit up. "You've got us. How about some ice cream after T finishes her homework?"

I smiled and nodded.

"Did someone say ice cream?" Tia peeked in the living room. "Can I get some?"

Taye gave her a stern look. "Are you done with your homework?"  
Tia laughed nervously. "No. Just taking a break. Algebra is hard. Numbers _and _letters? Seriously?"

"You better finish your homework or no ice cream."  
"Come on! Cut me some slack!"

"No. Get your homework done or we'll leave you home alone."

Tia groaned. "Fine." And walked back to her room.

"Now that's some tough love," I commented, grinning at her.  
"Well, while Tia's doing her homework, how about you practice your dance moves?"

I jumped off the couch. "All you had to do was say the word!"

"Tia! JJ and I are going to the golf course, meet us there when you done your work!" Taye called before she closed the front door behind us.

We walked quickly to the mini golf course and as soon as we reached there, Taye grabbed the boom box and clicked it on.

The song Whine Up by Kat Deluna and Elephant Man played.

Elephant Man, of course, starts the song.

I wish it were summertime.

I moved my arms while rolling my butt.

I started to whine (I don't like doing it but whatever.) and moved my arms and legs as well.

I was beginning to get lost on what moves to do next. Therefore, I did the same movements as before.

"Don't think!" Taye called. "Just move!"

I breathed and closed my eyes.

That's when the music took over me.

I started shaking my hips and then spun around with my leg levitated. I did my own signature moves (which consisted of the Arabesque, some ballet moves I know and some moves the Riptide crew taught me.) which now consists of the hips and arm movements. I finished off the song with my own pose: right hand on hip, left arm up and standing one leg.

Taye applauded and I smiled in appreciation.

"I admire your spunk JJ," she said, grinning. "You weren't yourself when you started to dance but in the end, your dancing showed me who you were. Dancing isn't just imitating others' moves but it shows who you are in the inside. It shows your heart and soul. That's why you should dance, to show others who _you _are and what they're dealing with."

I gaped at her words of wisdom. I was speechless.

Dancing shows my heart and soul…

I touched my chest, where my heart was and beamed to myself.

"I'M HERE!" a voice screamed. It was Tia and she breathlessly ran in, panting hard.

"Well, let's get that ice cream," Taye chuckled and I smiled.

I woke up the next morning lazily. It was the first day of school after Spring Break and I was annoyed. Training would be a lot easier without school but I still had to go or else Mom would kill me.

I showered, brushed my teeth and dressed.

I decided to take the bus to school this time, since Tia gave me bus tickets.

The bus I took was almost full so I sat on one of the two seats.

The bus went on for a five minutes straight until it stopped for another passenger. A girl boarded the bus and looked for a seat.

"Hey!" I waved and the girl saw me, walked and sat next to me.

"Thanks," she said.

"Your welcome Mayumi," I smirked, knowing that she didn't recognize me.

"Who are you?" she asked, shocked.

"It's me, JJ."

"What?" She blinked twice. "You look so different!"

I nodded. "I got a makeover."

"Oh!"

"So how you've been? Sorry I never called you, between school and training; I don't have much time to socialize anymore."

"I've been fine. A little homesick though. But I'm glad I'm here in America."

"Ok then. Why are you not doing to school today? I thought your school was the opposite direction."

"I'm shopping for my dance crew Fusion."

I remembered her being in a crew already. And I'm not even in a crew.

My destination was close so I said abruptly, "I got to go. See you around." And I pressed the bell and the bus stopped exactly at my destination.

"Bye, see you soon," Mayumi waved as I walked out. I waved back at her as soon as I was out and as the bus drove off.

School was boring and lonely as ever. Vicky sat with Aaron and his friends, leaving me to eat lunch alone. I was happy for Vicky having a boyfriend and all but, I was starting to feel displaced in her attentions. When she, Tia and I were younger, we all had promised to not let a guy come between our friendship. I was going to have to talk her about that later.

After school, I was about to walk over to Vicky but Aaron got to her before me and he walked away with her.

Really? Seriously man?

The week went fast and I was starting to hate waking up early on Saturday mornings. Unfortunately, I had ballet classes to attend and Madame Claudette hated girls who were tardy.

I bathed, brushed my teeth and dressed into white thin strapped top, blue jeans and white dress shoes. I grabbed my bag which was filled with the stuff I needed for class and ran downstairs.

After I ate breakfast, waved to Sandy good-bye and hopped on the bus to get class.

I reached to class thirty minutes before it began and I was unsurprised half of the class there. The ballet class had ten girls (counting Me.) so the four girls must be running late.

I quickly changed into a thin strapped black leotard, light pink tights, a short black pleated skirt and black ballet shoes.

To my relief, the four missing girls made it on time. I wasn't in the mood for any of Madame Claudette's cold lectures.

Class started fast as usual.

Madame Claudette entered the room quietly as usual but there was a man with there. He was as old as she was, like in his mid 40s.

"Good morning class," Madame Claudette greeted in her usual cold, French accent.

"Good morning Madame," we answered, curtsying.

"Today our sister school, the Western Ballet Class for Boys are joining us for class. This is Monsieur Claude, the school's instructor."

Monsieur Claude looked just as cold and as strict as the Madame did. He was like the male version of her.

"Yes Mademoiselles," the man said, tapping his crane on the wooden floor. "Here are the boys."

He yelled something in French, which I guessed meant boys. I don't know, I don't do French anymore.

About ten boys paraded into the room. Their movements told me that they were very skilled in ballet. They all dancing in front of us, leaping and jumping over the Monsieur and Madame. I watched in awe as they dancing gracefully.

Monsieur Claude yelled again and they stopped dancing immediately. They stood at attention in a row like soldiers.

"You all will be dancing together in pairs, boy and girl," Madame Claudette gave us a cold glare, which sent shivers through my spine. I was nervous, not only her glare but also which boy was going to be my partner. I didn't recognize any of those boys.

"The boys will pick their partners," Monsieur Claude said. Gosh, why do they always let the boys pick?

The first boy who was a blonde-haired person, picked a girl named Kate. The second boy's eyes flew past me and he picked the girl next to me. Then on the boys picked any other girl but me. It wasn't until the ninth boy when I was noticed.

I realized that the boy was staring at me all this time, hoping that he would get me as a partner. Well, his wish came true.

He walked forward and bowed to me and I curtsied back, the way Madame Claudette taught us.

He took my hand and we walked off to the dance floor where the others were.

I stared at my partner. He was Indian, had raven black hair and brown eyes. He was somewhat cute. What am I saying? I don't even know the boy!

We gathered into a circle where the Madame and Monsieur were in the middle.

"Let us begin," they said, holding hands and music began to play. We followed the instructors' lead and started dancing when they did.

We both got into positions and began dancing. I concentrated hard on my moves, doing my best not to get any of the Madame's ridicules. I saw her give Kate and her partner a cold and angry glare.

My partner too, was trying not to get ridiculed by his teacher.

We all were dancing in circles around the Madame and Monsieur for about ten minutes when my partner tried to start a conversation, "Hey, what's up? I'm Anil."

I smiled and kept dancing. He spun me around and I twirled, gracefully.

"It would be nice if you told me your name," He whispered.

"JJ," I said, absent-mindedly still concentrating on my dancing.

"JJ? That's a funny name."

"You don't hear the name 'Anil' everyday too, you know."

He chuckled and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm guessing JJ is a nickname," he continued to my annoyance.

"Bingo for the boy."

"Hehe. You're a tough nut to crack."

"Yeah, yeah."

We continued dancing until the music stopped and when the Madame and Monsieur stopped dancing.

"That's it for today class," Monsieur Claude said. "Boys you may change quickly, for we are leaving in fifteen minutes."

Anil shrugged, "I guess I'll be leaving now. It was nice meeting you JJ. I wish we can talk more but I have to go."

I nodded, "It was nice meeting you too, Anil." I grinned a little.

He bowed once and walked away.

I grabbed my bag and went to the women's changing room.

"And you didn't even take his number or a picture of him!" Tia yelled after I arrived at the mini golf course.

"Cell phones are restricted in class. Madame Claudette says it disrupts the flow of the music," I answered.

She snickered. "Disrupts the flow of music? Ha!"

"I know right? I nearly laughed when she said that."

We laughed loudly for a moment.

"So," she began. "Is Vicky still bailing you off for that Aaron boy?"

I nodded, "I wanted to talk to her about that."

"_We will_ take to her about that."

"Aye yo girls!" we heard Taye yell. "It's time to dance!"

We giggled and got into positions; Taye in the middle, Tia on the right and me on the left.

We danced to Goodies by Ciara and Petey Pablo (hard version.)

Like last time, a crowd gathered. But this time, some girls joined in, imitating our moves flawlessly.

**Sorry, I had to stop here, school's on Tuesday which is a big bummer. Ah, Anil. I was thinking of making him a main OC, but I don't know, I have to figure this out. I'd say JJ and Mayumi are friends but not best friends or anything like that. A Mayumi centric chapter is coming soon, so JJ gets another chapter off. **


	12. Fight or Flight? Part 1

**Hey what's up? Here's the twelfth chapter of the story. I think I'm getting a little better at writing dancing scenes. I apologize for the late update, no internet and school.**

**Mayumi: What about the disclaimer? You keep forgetting those.**

**Amaya: What's the disclaimer mean Mercedes-chan?**

**Kazuya: *snickers* Mercedes-chan.**

**Me: It means I don't own Dance Central or the characters. I own only you guys and JJ.**

**Amaya: Oooh.**

**Me: Let's just get on with the story.**

**Songs: Locked in La La Land by Demi Lovato.**

**Wannabe by Spice Girls.**

**Run the Night by Havana Brown and Pitbull**

**JJ's POV**

I rocked my moves to the rhythm of the song. I was alone and a small crowd gathered around me. Taye and Tia were there too, clapping to the song.

I leaped with my legs wide and did my own freestyle of ballet and some moves the Flash4wrd crew taught me.

The backup dancers were dancing too but they couldn't do any ballet so I just allowed them to imitate the moves Taye taught them, which were similar to mine.

The song finished and the crowd applauded.

I have been training with the Flash4wrd crew for two weeks now and the crew had an upcoming dance battle with some other crew named Dynamic Dimensions. Tia was eager to battle them and show them what she's made of so Taye allowed her, along with me, to battle them for Flash4wrd.

I have to admit, I'm a bit nervous. The last time I had a dance battle, which was with Coco, I lost. And people in school _still_ taunted me about it. My humiliation with Glitch had died down but unfortunately, people had a new thing to tease me about.

I normally would have just ignored them, however, these days, I was pretty much ready to snap at or punch them.

Another issue I had to deal with was the Vicky and Aaron thing. Vicky still bailed me off for Aaron. Whenever I asked to have a sleepover as we normally did, she would just _happen _to have a date with Aaron that day.

"Why don't we just talk to Vicky tomorrow?" I asked Tia. I was getting impatient and lonelier.

"Alright JJ, we'll take to her tomorrow," Tia assured me and I was pleased.

The next day after school, I decided to put my foot down. I walked to Vicky before Aaron reached her.

"Vicky we _really _need to talk," I said, firmly.

"But JJ-"

"No! You're coming with me!"

I grabbed her wrist and dragged her away with me. I heard Aaron yell, "What about our date Vicky?"

"She's postponing that date!" I called back, still dragging her about.

I ignored Vicky's protests and cries and dragged her all the way to my apartment, where Tia was waiting.

I shoved Vicky in front of Tia who said, "Not so rough JJ."

"I'm really mad at her!" I yelled.

"Yeah we can see that."

"Hey Tia," Vicky cracked a smile on her sweaty face.

"Don't act as if you don't know her!" I snapped.

"I'm not acting in anyway. It's just…been a while."

"A while since we've had any of our weekly sleepovers!"

Tia snickered. "What's wrong with you JJ? On your period?"

I stuck my tongue out at her. She really didn't have to say that.

"One question: why did JJ drag me here?" Vicky asked.

"We all needed to talk," Tia explained. "Come let's go in the living room."

We all walked to the living room where oddly, Sandy wasn't present.

"Where's Sandy?" Tia asked.

"Still at work I guess," I answered.

We all sat at the couch.

"Look Vicky," I said calmly. "I'm happy for you and Aaron but I'm, I mean we're starting to feel left out."

"Yes Vic," Tia agreed. "Remember back in second grade when we all promised to never let a guy come between our friendships?"

"I wasn't trying to do anything like that!" Vicky defended.

"We know that sweetie," I smiled. "But just try to pay attention to us more often. Balance your life out."

"Taye once told me that best friends stay way longer than boyfriends," Tia emphasised.

We heard the front door open and heard Sandy yell, "Honey I'm home!" She carried grocery bags and walked to the kitchen to set them down.

Vicky sighed. "You're right. I-I'll try to balance my life." I put a hand on her shoulder.

"We're not mad anymore Vicky. Well, I'm not mad anymore. Please don't take this too hard." I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her. Tia joined.

"That's such a touching moment," we heard Sandy say. We all broke our hug.

"Tia and JJ gots to go, Taye's callin'" she explained. "JJ has training."

"But we thought we were spending time together," Vicky complained.

"You are welcome to come."

I raised my eyebrow. "Taye, how did you get in here?" She shrugged.

"Your door was unlocked."

I glared at Sandy. "Sandy."

And Sandy just sat on the couch, watching Jersey Shore.

"Alright JJ let's get down!" Taye said and Vicky and Tia cheered and clicked on the boom box.

The song Locked in La La Land by Demi Lovato.

I breathed hard and slowed down my jumbled thoughts.

My thoughts went on how to dance to this kind of beat.

I started doing some ballet movements. I didn't know what else to do.

I'm thinking too much. I'll just lose myself to the music. The guitar instrumental motivated me.

My moves were more to the beat this time. I did moves consisting of the hips and the legs.

I continued to do moves that matched the beat of the song. I finished the song one hand on my hip, my other arm raised and my right foot behind my left.

Taye, Tia and Vicky applauded.

"Wow JJ! You're getting so much better!" Vicky cheered.

"Thanks," I grinned. I was getting better but not _that _good.

Tia nudged as I was starting to fell asleep. I snapped up with a snort.  
"What?" I complained.

"Let's sneak out," she grinned, mischievously at me.

"No," I answered before pulling the covers back over me.

Tia pulled it back down, saying, "Come on, live a little."  
"Tia, it's almost midnight, it's too late for two young virgin girls like us to be out there."

"Why don't you call Angel? He can come."

"No. I'm going to sleep. You can go alone."

Tia pouted. "You know I can't."

"That's the point. Good night."

I fell asleep soon after, ignoring her protests. I didn't get why she wanted to sneak out, but if we did Taye would kill us or something worse.

The next day after school, Vicky and the Flash4wrd watched as I practiced my dancing. After a few verses of the song, Taye and Tia joined, once again drawing in a crowd. When the song finished, they applauded and dispersed faster than Sandy could get her butt off the couch. (Don't tell her I said that.)

Tia and I began walking home with Vicky, chatting loudly as we trotted. Vicky's blonde head snapped at the left direction, "Do you guys hear that?"  
I listened. "Yeah it's music."

Tia walked off to the direction off the music and we followed. The sound led us to steps leading downwards and we reached the end, there was door with glowing lights underneath.

"Looks like a club," Tia commented.

"Club? I'm outta here," I turned to walk off but Vicky pulled me back.

Tia tip toed in while Vicky dragged me. I think it was the cosmic universe getting back at me for doing that to her.

Like all the clubs I've been to, there was glowing lots and people drinking soda but not alcohol, I guess alcohol is reserved for the night. The lights were not so bright due to it still being daytime.

We saw a group of dancers moving to the beat of a song playing. I think it was Run the Night by Havana Brown and Pitbull – yeah it is. There were two boys and two girls.

One girl and one boy who seemed to be leading the group danced first. Their style seemed to be a combination of Jazz and Hip Hop. I never thought those types of dances could go together but I was wrong.

The back-up dancers joined, imitating the leaders.

The backup dancers moved to the beat. The girl's moves were a combination of Samba and Contemporary. By her stiff back flip, I could tell she couldn't flip.

For the rest of the song the group danced together but they weren't entirely unified. They weren't really working together.

Tia's phone buzzed from a text from Taye.

"We got to go," she whispered.

"Now? I want to meet them," I complained. I recognized one of the girls.

"Hey you're the one who didn't want to come in the first place!"

"Whoa, it's because….never mind let's go."

We ran out of the club and bolted into the street.

**AN: Sorry, I had to end it there. I didn't have anymore to write really. Part 2 of this is going to center mostly on JJ and Sandy's relationship and the dance battle.**


	13. Fight or Flight? Part 2

**AN: **Here's Part 2 of Fight or Flight? I hope you enjoy and oh Mayumi,

I don't own Dance Central or the characters. Happy?

**Mayumi: **Very happy :)

Let's get on with it -_-

**Songs: Bootylicious by Destiny's Child**

**Run This Show by Kat Deluna and Busta Rhymes**

**JJ's POV**

Sandy's 21st birthday was in a week and I had nothing planned. She made hints that she wanted to see Iron Man 3 but I didn't have enough money for that.

I was in my room brainstorming on what to do and my upcoming dance battle when it hit me.

A football came out from nowhere and smashed my face.

"Ow!" I cried out, holding my nose.

"Sorry!" Sandy called. "It was just Jamie." Jamie was our younger cousin and Sandy had to babysit her for the day.

"Ugh!" I yelled, rubbing my nose. "Well, keep it out of my room!"

I closed my door in annoyance.

"That's nice of you JJ," Taye said when I told her my plan.

"She deserves it," I replied, shrugging.

"Well, I have calls to make."

I strolled through the mall, shopping. So far, I had the makeup, the hair, nail and skin products. My brown eyes scanned the hall of the place, looking for Sandy's favorite clothing store.

"Ah! There it is!" I said to myself, walking quickly to the store.

I rummaging through the clothing racks, picking out clothes that were Sandy's size and that she would like.

The shopping didn't take that long really, since Sandy and I resembled, it wasn't hard to pick the right colours for her complexion.

I bobbed my head to the music pumping through my ears from my earphones. Speaking of earphones, I needed some new ones. I checked my wallet – yep, have enough to buy a cheap pair.

Gripping my shopping bags, I walked into the air-conditioned store, inhaling the sweet scent. It smelled like cinnamon and an apple pie. A few people were there, showing each other expensive looking earphones.

I walked over to a pair of shiny large earphones. It was blue and gold and the letter 'J' engraved on each side. These were perfect but I didn't have enough money to buy it.

"If you think you're going to take those, then you've got another thing coming."

I turned to see a pale gorgeous woman standing there with her muscular arms crossed. She wore a grey shirt, black jeans and grey Nikes with her bleach blonde hair combed back.

"Oh no, I was just looking at them," I spluttered, mesmerized by her light eyes, "I don't have enough money to buy them."

"Alright, sorry for accusing you," the woman replied, smiling embarrassingly. "It's my mother's birthday this week so I'm looking for the right present."

"Cool, my sister's birthday is this week as well, so I'm preparing for the day which is why I'm standing here." I picked up a pair of dull green earphones; it was within my price range.

"Well, tell your Mom I said happy early birthday," I waved to the lady and walked to the cashier.

"Thank you. But what's your name?"

"JJ. Yours?" I handed the cashier my money.

"Um…Jane…"

"Nice name. See you around Jane." The cashier handed me the bag with my new earphones. I waved to her and walked out of the mall.

On the bright sunny morning of Sandy's birthday, I prepared all her favorite breakfast dishes: scrambled eggs and cinnamon toast, Coco Puff cereal and Jell-O with whipped cream. I set up all the dishes on a tray and walked over to her room.

"Hello?" I murmured, opening the door.

She was there, awake and smiling expectantly. She glanced at her phone once and placed back on the bed head.

"Happy Birthday," I said, laying the tray on her lap. "After you eat, get ready, we're going over by Tia's."

After she ate, we got ready and headed to Tia and Taye's apartment.

When we got there, Taye answered the door and let us in.

"Alright Sandy," Taye said, grabbing an office chair. "Sit here. You're getting a makeover."

"Really?!" Sandy cried, happily.

"Yes, that our birthday gift to you. Now sit."

Sandy sat on the seat and Taye got to work. She washed out Sandy's filthy hair, blow dry it and combed and trimmed it into parts. I saw put some dye on half of Sandy's hair. She then pressed her hair with the curling iron.

After the hair was finished, Taye moved to the makeup. She put similar shades to mine on her face, which was light blue. Then she styled her nails with the same light blue.

"Alright Ms. Garcia," Taye finally breathed, grinning. "Ready to see your new look?"

"Uh yeah!" Sandy was squirming on her chair.

Taye turned the chair around to face the mirror and Sandy gasped. Her hair was styled into an ombre and she looked so beautiful, more beautiful than I ever saw her to be.

"Is that _me?" _she asked in shock. I laughed; she was having the same reaction as I did.

"Yep," I grinned. "The real you." I winked at Taye who smirked back.

"I think I'm in love." She stroked her hair delicately.

Tia walked in and gasped. "T! You should be working for What Not to Wear! She looks great!"

"This part one of your birthday gift," I revealed, handing my sister some clothes. "Put these on, we're going to the movies."

With a squeal, she grabbed the clothes and ran off to the guest room while the rest of us got ready. Sandy changed into a blue tank top, a blue jeans short skirt and black sandals. I handed her a hoodie in case it got cold.

The four of us walked into the local mall, heading towards the ticket booth. I handed Sandy a ticket and she gasped when she saw what we were going to see.

We handed the attendant our tickets and we walked into the air-conditioned cinema. We slipped on our hoodies and I saw Angel with a group of friends. They were noisy and murmuring conversations in Spanish.

I nudged Sandy and pointed at Angel. She smiled, her cheeks little pink.

"After the show is finished we'll go talk to them," I whispered.

"Do you plan for them to come?"

"No. I didn't expect this." The cosmic universe works in mysterious ways.

We watch the movie, which was Iron Man 3. It was awesome; you should go and see it. Lots of action. I had no idea why Mom didn't want us to see it, but Mom is Mom.

Sandy and I followed Angel and his group with Taye and Tia at our heels. We followed them until we reached the mall, that's when I cried out, "Hey! Angel!"

Angel's head snapped at his name and I waved. He gestured to his friends and they walked up to us. Nervous (at least I think she was.), Sandy gripped my hand.

"Hola chica," we did our signature handshake. "Hey Taye, Lil' T."

"'Sup?" The sisters greeted.

Angel's eyes went to Sandy who, in spite of blushing madly, had an annoyed expression on her face.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" (What's your name?) he murmured, kissing her hand. Déjà vu.

"Er, um," Sandy spluttered and the rest of us giggled.

"Angel, that's Sandy," I explained. "Taye gave her a makeover. See?"

He raised his eyebrow and then gaped. "Wha-?" He then scrutinized her and gasped.

I snickered and Sandy nodded.

"Er, you look…different…" he stammered. No duh, she looks _hot! _Just say she looks hot!

"Thank you," she gave a small smile.

"Well, er, um, we gotta go," The Puerto Rican gestured to his amigos and they walked off, commenting on what just happened in Spanish. I saw Angel glance at Sandy once before turning his head.

"Now Angel sees a hotter side of you," Tia winked at Sandy.

"Yeah, but he'll never fall for a girl like me," she shook her head and we glared at her.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because he has a thing for that rich redhead in his crew," Sandy explained. "She is rich _and _beautiful. Unlike me, she hasn't worked a day in her life. I'm a peasant compared to her."

True. Last summer, I worked in an ice cream as a waitress (like Sandy is.) I only worked there for a week and I quit due to my low self-esteem at that time.

Alright I'll tell you why I quit, the men and the boys were making fun of my weight, happy?

"Maybe," I said, shrugging. "But you never know. I think he sees you a lot differently now."

"I guess…" Sandy murmured, quietly. She mumbled something inaudible and sighed.

"Let's go. I'm starving."

"With that attitude you'll get fat again," Tia teased as we walked towards a nearby restaurant.

"Shut up, Tia."

When we got home, Sandy threw herself on the couch, "Boy this day was awesome! Better than last year."

"I know. Too bad I have school tomorrow."

The doorbell rang and I instantly answered it.

My eyes widened.

"Uh Sandy," I called.

"Yeah?"

"Hola Salvadora," Angel murmured his voice thick. Never did he call Sandy by her real name. Sandy stood up and stared at him with a mixture of shock and anger.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm going now," I darted out of the room and peeked behind the kitchen wall.

"To see you," Angel answered.

"Why?"

"To tell you Feliz Cumpleaños."

"So you finally remembered huh?" She glared at him.

"Look, Sandy, I'm sorry, alright?"

Sandy squinted at him and rolled her eyes. "Look man, thanks for finally remembering. Now can you leave? I want to sleep."

"You don't sound as if you forgive me."

"You're right. You think so little of me. Now you go away."

"Sandy, come on. You're my friend. My childhood friend in fact."

That was true. Like Vicky, Tia and I, they met two months after we had moved out of Trinidad, my home country, thirteen years ago, almost fourteen years (when it's my birthday then it'll be fourteen.) Ironically, they met the same week that Vicky, Tia and I met. I knew Angel never liked it when Sandy was mad at him.

"So what?" she snapped, her face full of fury, I never saw her look at him like this. "Angel this is the third time you forgot my birthday! Before we used to go to the movies, get ice cream and visit the skateboarding park where we first met, but nowadays, you call me less, stand me up when we're supposed to meet at the park or the cinema and you keep forgetting my birthday and our friendship anniversary! You know what, just leave me alone!" She stomped off to her room.

I gaped in shock. I glanced at Angel who looked very much ashamed. Sandy had harboured so many feelings, she yet hid them and still treated Angel like a friend, for instance going to the club and giving him advice about women, believe it I heard them. Not to mention her crush on him. Oh boy.

"She's speaking out her feelings," I came out and he looked back at me sadly. "Just give her some time to cool off. You guys always make up."

"I'm not so sure that'll happen this time, chica," He walked out the door.

"That's just sad," Tia said as I told her what happened. "Angel really has done it this time. I guess like Vicky he became more focused on Aubrey than on her."

"Hey! I said I was sorry!" Vicky glared at her.

"We know and we forgave you."

"The thing is I never saw Sandy this _mad,_" I explained, my face full of worry._ "_He tries to call her but she won't answer and I confronted her about it, she shouted and a fierce argument engulfed. In the end I had to drop the subject."

"That's so sad." Tia and Vicky muttered in unison.

It was. All through the thirteen years, their arguments never went this bad, they usually stay mad at one another for a day and they make up again. This time, that didn't happen.

"Come JJ, you gotta practice, the dance battle is this Saturday," Tia turned on the boom box.

I heaved a sigh and started to move.

All week, I trained harder than ever. I stretched and exercised the way Emilia and Bodie taught me. Concerning Sandy, she was back to her old self but a bit more mature. She cleaned the house more often and went to work on time. I taught her how to manage her hair and makeup and she was grateful, making up for our argument about Angel.

Concerning her and Angel, she still refused to speak to him and he was getting desperate. I prayed he wouldn't give up on her.

On the day of the dance battle, in the morning, Tia and I practiced our routine one last time. I, of course, did most of the ballet moves and I had teach Tia the basic moves I learned while I did the intense moves.

"Your routine is coming out pretty good," Taye commented, as we did our finishing move.

"Of course it is," Tia scoffed. I nodded.

The afternoon came fast. Vicky was chatting noisily to Aaron on her phone. Tia and Taye went shopping and Sandy was watching SpongeBob on the small TV in the back room of the golf course.

I was sitting in the shade, listening to music on my phone when I heard the bell for the course ring.

I went and answered the door. There stood Emilia and Bodie in their crew outfits. I gaped.

I heard Vicky give the loudest squeal and she ran past me, and crashed into Bodie, knocking the breath out of him.

"Yah!" Bodie cried as Vicky jumped on him. They both fell to the floor and Emilia and I burst out laughing.

"Ow…" he moaned and Vicky squealed and hugged him tighter. I sure Aaron would be pissed if he was here and saw his girlfriend in a compromising position with the Riptide leader.

"Uh, Vicky," I giggled. "You have a boyfriend."

"Oh right," Vicky moved off and Bodie gave her a fearful look.

"Hey guys."

Taye and Tia stood behind Bodie who was still on the floor. Tia was snickering while Taye was trying to hold back her laughter. They saw the whole thing.

"Are you ok Bodie?" I asked, still laughing.

"I'm fine." He huffed and stood up, dusting himself. Vicky gave him a creepy grin and he ran behind Emilia.

"Quit being a baby and man up." she walked off.

"May I ask why are you guys here?" I said, giving Vicky an annoyed look.

"We're here to wish you luck on your battle," Emilia smiled. "We'll be cheering for you."

"And we have your outfit," Taye said, handing me a shopping bag. "Go try it on." I walked off into the changing room.

I wore a green (same shade as the Flash4wrd wear.) vest, white cut off jeans and gold dress shoes. Along with that, I got a gold necklace with the charm 'JJ' engraved in diamond. My hair was pulled back into a ponytail to complete the look.

Sandy, who was in the room at the time, glanced at me and gasped, "You look great!"

"Wanna show it off?"

"Oh yeah!"

We held hands and walked out together. When everyone else saw us, looks of surprise from Emilia and Bodie went to Sandy.

"Taye gave her a makeover," I explained and Sandy nodded, chuckling. Bodie gaped.

"Oh girl! You look smokin'!" Taye snapped her fingers. "I got something for Sandy too." She handed her a bag.

Moments later, Sandy came out wearing a tight green tank top, white jeans and gold high-heels. She had necklace similar to mine but with 'Sandy' engraved on it. She looked exactly like our paternal Aunt Sofia, who was very curvy.

Bodie had a nosebleed after seeing her.

"Whoa! Divas in the making!" Taye cheered as we sisters posed together. Everyone else whooped and whistled (while Bodie went to wash his nose.)

"Yo! Let's get going!" Tia ran past us all.

"Yo! Yo! People! DJ Maccoy in the house!"

We were all at a football stadium located in the outskirts of the city, near Riptide's beach. We had gotten there through Bodie and Taye's cars. Vicky and Emilia rode with Bodie (Vicky insisted on being in the front seat, much to Emilia's annoyance.) while Tia, Sandy and I rode with Taye.

"AHHHHHHHH! MACCOY I LOVE YOU!" Vicky screamed. "YOU'RE SO FINE!"

"This is the last time we're taking Vicky to this kind of thing," Tia whispered and I laughed.

"The love is very much appreciated," Maccoy replied, smiling in pleasure. Really, that nasal voice DID NOT go well with his looks, ugh.

"As usual for entertainment we have the food bar, the video game room and the dance battles!" Maccoy went on. "Tonight for the dance battle we're having Dynamic Dimensions!"

Two boys stepped forward. They were both wearing all black vests, jeans and sneakers. One of them had red hair while the other had black hair.

"And the sexylicious Flash4wrd!" Is 'sexylicious' even a word?

Taye, Tia and I stepped forward. I could hear Vicky screaming the loudest in the background. Sandy looked amused while Bodie and Emilia looked embarrassed.

"Crews choose your representative," Maccoy instructed.

I immediately stepped forward.

The boys deliberated for a moment and then the red-haired boy stepped forward.

"Alright Drew vs. JJ! Let me just choose a really tough song to dance to."

"Get ready to feel the thunder loser!" Drew taunted. "You're pathetic."

"Uh no. I'm a diva," I retorted, my voice sounding close to Taye's voice. "So you better recognize!" I snapped my fingers sassily. It wasn't a good comeback but I couldn't think of anything else.

Drew raised his eyebrow and Maccoy yelled, "I got it! Get ready!"

He clicked on the radio. Bootylicious by Destiny's Child began to play.

It was my turn to taunt, "Can _you_ handle this?" Drew gaped and glared angrily at Maccoy. Maccoy smiled back cheekily.

Inside I was a bit unsure myself. The beat of the music wasn't fast enough for my quick ballet moves. But luckily I had a backup plan.

Neither of us made a move.

I made the first move. I rocked my body to the beat, my hips moving the most. Drew stood there, watching my every move.

Drew started to move, his dance slow to the beat. My moves were more seductive, distracting him.

The music slowly took over me and my moves became increasingly seductive. It was more like the Flash4wrd style rather than my own. Drew became more frustrated as I moved.

"Okay! Okay! Stop the music!" he yelled, angrily. The music was immediately paused.

The crowd murmured, "Huh?" and the spectators looked at each other in confusion.

"What's the matter?" Maccoy asked, hiding his annoyance.

"Anyone can see that she's going to win!" Drew declared, pointing at me.

"Yeah, but you can at least try and give yourself some credit for trying your best."

"No! I quit! Screw you!"

The crowd gasped. I gaped and my eyes widened.

"Dude! Are you insane?" his crew partner shouted. "You're costing us a battle man! You're being stupid!"

"Well, as stupid as I am, I'm not dumb enough to see that I'm going to lose anyway."

Drew walked off the dance floor, ignoring everyone's glares and taunts. His partner mumbled an apology and ran after him.

Then I came back to me, what Emilia was trying to tell me.

_You won't get that far in dancing if you don't take any challenges!_

The place was silent, even Vicky stopped screaming. Taye broke the silence.

"Only challengers are allowed to quit," Taye sighed, her green eyes filled with a mixture anger and sympathy. "So technically you won."

"This isn't a victory," I snapped, glaring at her and Tia. "I want to win fair and square, not because of someone cowering away!"

"I agree with you. But the show must go on."

"And we're going to run this show," Tia smirked. "Hit the music Maccoy!"

"Now we're talkin'!" he shouted and turned on the music.

The song Run This Show by Kat Deluna and Busta Rhymes played.

Tia and I circled each other, grinning.

We started to move, repeating the moves we practiced so long. It came natural, like breathing.

This was my solo. I moved at medium speed, a mixture of Flash4ward moves and my ballet moves.

We moved together this time. The crowd gasped as Tia twirled gracefully and leapt with me. We began to move in harmony and making the crowd go wild.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Sandy walked off with an angry glint in her eyes. Then I saw Angel's white hat. I sighed and kept dancing with Tia.

This was Tia's solo. She moved to the beat, shaking her hips, doing mostly her style. Then we continued to move, our planned routine coming out quite nicely. The crowd had obviously recovered from Drew's cowardly behaviour and were now enjoying us. Vicky was whooping, waving her arms. To my surprise, Bodie was yelling along with her and Emilia was watching me with a proud look in her eyes.

The song was over before I knew it and the crowd roared with pleasure. They converged, sending us onto Taye. She wrapped her arms around us and whispered, "You guys did great. The crowd loves you."

Tia and I high-fived, and I quickly looked away from her gaze, searching for Sandy. She was walking towards me, with Angel a few feet behind her, watching us.

"What happened?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. Attitude was written all over her face.

"Nothing." She answered. The way she set her lips told me that she was done on the subject.

"We will talk about this when we get home." I gave her my stern look and she glared.

"Sugar lumps!"

Bodie ran and gave me a crushing embrace. "Bodie, STOP!" I cried, coughing.

"Sorry," he set me down, giving me a sheepish grin.

"And I told you not to call me that!"

"You and T were great JJ," Emilia came and gave me a hug, not crushing like what Bodie just gave me. She whispered to me, "See what I was trying to tell you?"

I nodded my face grim.

Vicky ran into me, hugging me. She yanked Tia, pulling her into the embrace.

"Nice song choice," she commented, pulling away. "But I just found out what that song meant."

"Yeah, me too," Tia grimaced.

I snickered. "My childhood is ruined."

I looked around. Maccoy had just selected the song Whine Up and everyone was dancing this time, lead by Taye and her backup dancers.

Concerning the dance battle, I did not lose…or win for that matter. It wasn't a fair victory.

**AN: **And that's that. If you don't know what Lil T, Vicky and JJ meant by the song, I'll tell you. The song is showing a girl coaxing a guy to have sex with her. That's why JJ said, "My childhood is ruined."

Anyways, I apologize for any confusing you may in this chapter and for the late submission. My family had recently moved from our old house, so some drama, my sister was hospitalized (she's fine now.) and I got sick. Finals are coming and I dead set on passing. Sorry, I'm still writing but updates won't come as fast as they did.

**Mayumi: **We hope you enjoy this chapter and look out for our next update, which is my second central chapter and the beginning of the Lu$h crew arc.

**Me: **That's my line! Ugh!


	14. American Boy

**AN: **I decided to upload Mayumi's central chapter, since it's before the beginning of the Lu$h crew arc.

Enjoy

* * *

**Mayumi's POV **

I woke on a Saturday morning, dazed. I rubbed my eyes and looked around my messy room. It was a few minutes before I got off my bed.

I showered, brushed my teeth and dressed quickly. I was supposed to meet Makoto and the others at Kazuya's house for a crew meeting.

I waved my Dad good-bye and took a bus.

To my surprise, I saw JJ sitting on a two seat. I swear I keep meeting that girl at random times like this.

I sat next to her and she smiled, "Hey."

"Hi," I grinned, back.

"How are you doing?"

"Fine. I saw your dance battle with Drew on the internet and I got to say, he was such an idiot for backing down so cowardly."

She nodded, "It was really quite frustrating. I felt really sorry for the guy."

"Yeah."

JJ raised her hand to ring the bell above us. The bus stopped near the docks.

"I got to go, see ya," she said and walked out the bus.

I sighed and waiting for the bus to get to my destination. When it did, I walked out.

I strode through the street to Kazuya's house. I glanced at the graffiti on the walls and was amazed. I was sure it wasn't vandalism, because it was too beautiful. If it was, then people have no taste whatsoever.

I reached Kazuya's house and rang the doorbell. His mother came and let me in.

I ran upstairs to Kazuya's room where the others were.

"Hey May, get in here," Amaya called and I ran to her and hugged her.

"I now call this meeting to order," Makoto said in a firm voice. "We are gathered here today to discuss our next move in America. At first I was thinking that I would battle the Lu$h crew but they're too good. We have the 2crew4u crew and I trust me that crew is filled with a bunch of losers so I suggest we kick their butts first."

"Yeah, let's take it easy and start with the 2crew4u first," Kazuya agreed.

"Ok. Now let's eat!"  
"We have no food, Mom hasn't cooked yet."

"Well then Mayumi get us some snacks then."  
I scratched my black hair in confusion. "Why does it have to be me? I always get the food!"

"You're better at these things than we are."

"Poor excuse."

"Just do it," Amaya whispered in my ear. "It would get you see more of America's beauty."

My brown eyes lit up. "'Kay!"

I stood up, took the list from Kazuya and left the room.

I strode through the streets, looking for a nearby grocery. When I found it, I walked into the air-conditioned store.

There were some tables and chairs to my surprise. The food and items were further into the store, I realized. Some people were sitting at the tables eating and I noticed one of the couples there.

The woman was sitting in an unladylike position. Her messy ponytail was brown, her tan skin was flawless and her green eyes were on her fruit salad.

The man was stuffing his face in his salad. His blond hair was messy and short. I chuckled at his antics as he was eating as if his life was depended on it.

"Hmm?" his blue eyes went on me. I looked away quickly and walked off to the food and item part of the store.

I grabbed a cart and started getting the items my crew wanted: Two litre sodas, four big bags of chips and corn curls, three tubs of ice cream and popcorn.

I walked to the cashier and the man cashed my items. I handed him the money and I picked up the four heavy bags.

"Do you have a car Miss?" The cashier asked.

I shook my head and struggled with the bags. My petite frame couldn't hold these things well.

I walked awkwardly to the front of the store, ignoring the stares people were giving me.

"Need some help there?" a voice asked.

I saw that it was the same blond man and I nodded. Thank God.

He took two of the bags from me and I stood up straight.

"Thank you," I smiled. He nodded and turned to the woman he was sitting with who was talking on her phone, "Aye yo Emilia, I'll be right back!"

I lead him out the store.

We both walked through the streets silently. I kept glancing at the blond dude who was walking close to me.

"So," the dude began. "You're not from around here, are you?"

I stared at him in shock. "How did you know?"

He chuckled, "Your accent gives you away."

"Oh. Ok."

"I'm Bodie by the way."

"Oh alright. I was tired of referring to you as the 'blond dude' in my head. My name is Mayumi."

We shook hands awkwardly.

We walked on until we reached Kazuya's home.

"So um Mayumi," Bodie stopped walking when I did. "Here are your bags. And I was wondering if…"

I took the bags. "If?"

"Since you're new around here, I was wondering if you'd like to go out for some ice cream or milkshake, whichever you like, some time?"

I raised my eyebrow in surprise. Obviously, I had thought that the girl back at the store was his girlfriend but I had to make sure. Were all American boys this forward?

"You don't have a girlfriend do you?" I asked. "Or boyfriend?"

He laughed. "Of course not. Emilia and I are only friends. I just wanted to give you a tour of the city and have some ice cream or milkshake." I have to say, he was really friendly.

"That sounds really nice," I smiled. "But I don't know when we'll go since I'm busy with school and stuff."

"Give me your hand."

I held out my hand and he took out a pen from his pocket and wrote his number on my hand. I took out my iphone and quickly typed and saved the number. I took the pen and wrote my number on his large hand.

"Look I know we just met and all but ring me up some time will you?" Bodie smiled. "And tell me when you want to go on our little tour."

I nodded. "Thanks. And sure I'll call you whenever I can."

"Cool. See you around." He waved and walked away.

I heard the song American Boy by Estelle and Kanye West flow in the air.

Going to the store that day was the best decision I ever made.

* * *

**AN: **

**My muse: **This is the idea huh?

Everyone this my muse, Muse. Say hi, Muse. Now.

**My muse: **Shut up.

Ok…then. As I said in the last chapter, no update for a while. Sorry.


	15. Not So Lushious

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, so sorry I haven't updated in a while, my summer just began and I have lessons. A lot of events took place in real life which hindered my updating, so sorry guys. But I'm not abandoning this story, I can promise you that as this story is VERY relevant to my upcoming Fanfictions, some non-Dance Central but this story is the foundation of those stories. Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorite.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dance Central. I own only JJ and Sandy.**

* * *

**JJ's POV**

Tia and I moved in sync, mirroring each other's movements. I spun quickly, lifted my leg and intimated Tia's slow movements. We continued to move until the song stopped.

"That was awesome JJ!" We high-fived and Taye walked in with sad look on her face.

"JJ," she said, slowly. "This your last training session with us, you have to do one last song with us."

My face fell. "I know."

One of the crew's backup dancers walked in with the boom box in hand. I immediately stood on the left of Taye while Tia stood on the right.

The song Get Your Freak On by Missy Elliot played.

I moved immediately imitating Taye's movements, we danced flawlessly and that drew in a crowd. The crowd cheered and tried to copy our moves but failed miserably.

The song finished and I glanced at the boom box and smiled.

Five golden stars shone brightly against the dull colouring of the box.

I leaped into the air and did a full length split. "Yeah! Baby!"

The crowd applauded and dispersed. I still stayed in place.

"Uh JJ, you can get up now," Tia said.

"I can't."

The sisters snickered and helped me up. I stretched my legs out and chuckled.

"Next up is the Lu$h crew," Tia crossed her arms. "I hope you can take Aubrey's 'perfection'." She snickered, "I bet you'll quit in a day."

Taye glared at her, "As if _you _can do any better." Her sister pouted.

"Look JJ, you have spunk and the only way to get through the world of dancing is to be yourself," She handed me a black card with the Flash4wrd logo on it. "Be you."

I took it and frowned, "I'm really going to miss you guys."

"We'll miss you too JJ."

"And uh, please consider joining our crew," Tia looked hopeful.

"I'll consider it," I walked out the golf course. "See ya!"

"See ya!"

* * *

I decided not to ask Sandy where the yacht was. She was still ignoring Angel and when I lectured her, she snapped. Sometimes I feel as if I was the adult.

Luckily, Taye had directed me to where it was so I didn't have to ask strangers for directions. I had to take a bus to get there.

As the bus drove through many routes, the vehicle stopped and Mayumi boarded. Ok, again the cosmic universe works in odd ways.

She sat next to me and I smiled, "Hey."

"Hi," she grinned, back.

"How are you doing?"

"Fine. I saw your dance battle with Drew on the internet and I got to say, he was such an idiot for backing down so cowardly."

I nodded, "It was really quite frustrating. I felt really sorry for the guy."

"Yeah."

I raised my hand to ring the bell above us. The bus stopped near the docks.

"I got to go, see ya," I waved and walked out the bus.

The bus drove away; I stood there staring at the boats in front of me. There were all types of boats, big boats, small boats, odd shaped boats etc. I remember Taye saying that the venue for the Lu$h crew was a boat with a helicopter on it.

Just find a boat with a helicopter.

But there were a lot of boats around, making it hard to tell which one was the one I was looking for.

Sound waves went through my ears and I recognized the song.

Don't Cha by the Pussycat Dolls was playing.

When I was younger I used to sing that song for a once crush of mine, Harry Hilton, who had little girlfriend. I had failed to impress him, realizing what a snob he was.

Sorry, for boring you all with my sad love life.

Anyways, I followed the music, until I had reached my destination. I walked on the plank, cautiously and then walked down the steps onto the boat.

Two guys and a girl was dancing.

The guys stood in the background dancing slowly as to give attention to the girl. The girl's moves were seductive, her red curls fluttering as she danced. I watched her awed. The flawless skin glowed slightly in the sunlight; her dark eye shadow contrasted her complexion but went well with her emerald eyes. She was so, so, _hot._

Wait what? I'm not gay! Not even a lit-

The girl finished the dance by jerking her hip to the left. I nearly fainted with swooning for her.

I'm. Not. Gay!

I swear I still like boys.

"Who are you?" a soft but stern voice asked. "I'm not signing autographs at this time."

"I'm JJ," I stammered and hastily handed out my Flash4wrd card. "Flash4wrd sent me."

"Oh right. Angel told me about you." She sighed. "Suppose you saw my dancing just now." I nodded. "Well, show me what you got."

"W-What?"

"Show me your dancing." Her backup dancers walked over to me and set another boom box next to me. I gulped and stooped down.

I clicked on the boom box and scrolled through the track of songs, picking the one that suited me the best.

Stereo Love by Edward Maya.

The music was suited my ballet moves, including the ones I learned recently.

I moved immediately, most of the dance moves Madame Claudette drilled us on, I spun fast, my short skirt flowing around me.

"Ok, stop."

One of the backup dancers stopped my music and I stopped spinning, looking at the redhead in confusion, "What?" Was I that bad?

"Your form is sluggish and your dancing is too _bland _for a ballet dancer."

"Well, I'm not a _full _ballet dancer 'cause I add different styles to it-"

Aubrey snorted, interrupting my explanation. I raised my eyebrows in annoyance.

"Honey, please, let me show you how it's done."

The other backup dancer took the boom box from my side and set it next to Aubrey. She clicked the musical box.

Venus by Bananarama played.

She moved immediately, her moves advanced than mine. She did stunts, flips and some moves I still couldn't do. Her toes were pointed upwards throughout the song; though I would have never thought of doing a ballet routine with this song, even though I loved it.

The song ended and she glanced at me with a pompous expression.

"We shall start our training tomorrow; I am only training you because Angel requested me to do so. Otherwise I wouldn't be training a sorry wannabe-ballerina like you." With that, she turned on her heel and walked below deck.

I stood there, clenching my fists in rage. How dare she? Having the audacity to say that? She doesn't know anything about me but still judges me like that? I suppose I shouldn't be complaining. Not everyone in world is going to like me anyway. To think I thought she was hot.

I sighed and walked off the boat, I'm going to have to suck this up.

I retreated home, sneaking past Sandy's sleeping form, grabbed my paints, paint brushes and glitter. I grabbed my large sketchpad and began to paint. I loved Art, all forms. Besides dancing, I drew, painted, sculpted, I've done everything artistic in my short life. I haven't done any artwork since I began my dance career and it broke my heart.

I'm making up for it now.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know its short and Angel hasn't appeared but the next chapter will be longer of course and Angel and Sandy's conflict will arise again.

As for JJ's art ability: she's an amateur artist, loves to paint and sketch since she was little. That's all I can say for now, hers and Mayumi's past will be explained through themselves and the other characters later on. I know JJ and Oblio will get along, since they both love Art. And yes, I'm counting chapters for Oblio to appear. And JJ isn't gay, of course, she just had a bi-moment.

Thank you all for over _2000 _views! It means a lot to me because I haven't had that much views since back in 2010, it means I've improved a whole lot since then so thank you :')

Take us home JJ.

**JJ: **Um ok. We hope you enjoy this chapter and so sorry for the late update, we're trying our best. Please review and tell us what you think of this story/chapter and suggestions are welcome.

Review peeps!


	16. No More Dancing Part 1

**Author's Note: **Second chapter of the Lu$h crew arc. It's very long so I had to do it in two parts, the Lu$h crew arc is VERY different from the previous arcs, trust me.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dance Central or the songs used but JJ, Sandy, their Mom and their grandmother belongs to me.**

* * *

**JJ's POV **

I looked down at my report card disappointed. For almost all my subjects I had gotten below 60%. I had only passed because of Art and Chemistry.

I grumbled angrily, throwing the parchment away, huffing in annoyance. Mom was going to be mad. The school sends emails of the grade and scores the students got to their parents.

"What are you going to do about that now?"

I turned to see Sandy standing there with an emotionless expression on her face. I bit my lip in fear.

"I-I don't know."

"Not my problem," With that she walked out of the room. What's with her?

Lately Sandy has been acting a bit mean. She would growl whenever I told her to clean the kitchen or snap at me when I lectured her. What the heck?

I guessed that without Angel, she had nothing to do except making my life miserable even more. Dang it. Those two have to make up; I'm getting sick of this.

My phone beeped with a message:

**I'm coming. I'm settling this once and for all.**

Oh no, nonono. My life was in one big mess now: Aubrey can't stand me (not that I care but it's affecting my motivation.), Sandy and Angel still weren't talking, _even though _they're childhood friends, well once were and Mom was coming to settle a score with me.

My life was just fabulous.

* * *

I waited in the living room with my head in my hands. Sandy was in her room sleeping – some sister she was.

I heard a car pulling up in front of the apartment and I walked to the window. Climbing out of the car was a chocolate-skinned woman who had curly black hair and black eyes. She wore a white jacket with a black shirt underneath and grey slacks. _Mom._

She walked up to the door and pushed on the doorbell. I stomped up to the door and wrenched it open.

The woman looked up at me coldly. She brushed past me and stood in the middle of the living room.

"Where is your sister?" her soft but stern voice demanded. I crossed my arms and mumbled, "In her room sleeping."

"Okay. Sit." She barked and I flinched.

I quickly ran to the couch while she settled herself on a wooden chair across from her. Her legs were closed together, her purse on her lap. I kept biting my lip and running my hand through my hair in nervousness.

"Jade," she began, breathing hard as if my first name had put a lot of pressure on her. "I know you're having trouble with your school work because of your condition but 53% on English? 56% on Math? What's wrong with you?"

"I-I t-tried my best," I stammered. "I studied and r-read and-"

"Yes that maybe but you do not pay much attention to your school work anymore! What is more important than your education?!" She huffed roughly to control her temper.

"I-I-I-"

"For goodness' sakes girl! Speak!"

"I just got into dancing," I explained. "I've been training to be dancer and-"

Her nostrils flared and her plump cheeks turned red with anger. "And why would you do a thing like that?!"

"Because I was interested," I tried to keep my voice calm but my stutters gave away my fear. "I know I haven't been d-doing w-well but I promise I-I do better."

"You know what?"

I didn't look the look on her face, she looked furious for reasons only God knows and she also looked grief-stricken.

"No more of that." She finally commanded.

"No more of _what?"_

"That dancing of yours. No more, not until your grades go up."

"You can't!" I cried out, standing in flustered rage, my eyes deadly. "It's summer and I have to continue! It'll be two months till school comes back!"

"Then use that time to study child."

"I will study! But please, let me dance!"

"I said no Jade. And that is final."

"No! I won't! I won't stop dancing!"

"You _dare _have the audacity to say 'no' to me? How dare you!"

I did my best to control the rage and anger boiling inside me like I usually would but I couldn't stop myself, "Yes! Yes! _Yes! _I know you hate me for failing but Dad would've jumped at this! But why won't you?"

She stood up, well jumped up, raised her hand and was about to strike me when Sandy's voice murmured, "Um, hello?"

She recoiled away from me when she heard Sandy's voice. My arms were in front of my face protectively and my eyes were dark with masked fury.

"What?" Mom snapped, glaring.

"Nice to see you too Mom," Sandy sighed. "I'm going making dinner, would you like to stay?" My hard expression was fixed on her but she ignored me.

"No," Mom gasped. "I think I'll take my leave. But we will settle this, Jade. With your grandmother next time."

Her feet thudded hard against the wooden floor of the apartment; she opened the door and slammed it shut.

After she took a cab, Sandy whirled to face me, her eyes filled with horror. "What just happened? Huh? What did you do to make Mom resort to Abuela?"

I glared stonily and barked, "Make dinner." And stomped off to my room.

* * *

Our grandmother. The most feared woman of our family. No one dared to disrespect her or talk back to her. She was our only living grandmother and our paternal one. She spoke fluent Spanish and can curse so fast you'll be staring in awe and wondering what she did say. She spoke English as well, having an accent although she lived in America for almost thirty years. She was also best friends with Angel's grandmother. Ironic isn't it?

I blamed myself for being stupid and disrespecting my mother but my temper took control of me, still it wasn't a good excuse. God, I'm an idiot and you know it.

Maybe some good would come of this. I can convince her to talk to Angel's Abuela about his and Sandy's feud. Maybe things would be back to normal.

I hope.

I was on my way to Angel's house and I had to take a subway train in order to get there. When the announcer said my destination, I stepped out of the train and walked towards the station. After I ran down the steps leading to outside, I took a cab directly to his home. Apparently, he saw me standing at the gate when he yelled, "Chica!"

"Hey Angel. I need to talk to you."

"Alright," he then yelled 'open the gate' in Spanish. The large Iron Gate opened with a _clank! _In addition, I walked in quickly. I then followed him into his living room and sat on the rosy red couch. I explained to him my situation and he frowned.

"I don't know what to do," I bit my lip to control my anger.

"How about I try to explain-"

"Not going to work. I tried."

"How about you study but still dance-"

"No."

He grumbled at my insolence and I crossed my arms. "There is one way this can be solved. I'm not sure it's going to work, but sadly it's our best and only option."

His brown eyes stared into my very soul. "Spill."

* * *

"A 5," a bored voice repeated. "A 5."

A group of old people were playing bingo in a large room of a work building. B-I-N-G-O. Reminds me of that song. Old Macdonald had a dog and bingo was his name. The childhood days.

Two familiar old women were playing together. They were both light-skinned, though one was lighter than the other was. They both had almost had the same shade of light grey hair, though again one's hair was darker than the other was. I walked ahead of Angel, holding my breath from the odour of the elderly. I saw that Angel was doing the same.

"Abuela!" I called, quickly, my voice drowned by the murmurs of the old folks. I stepped my way quickly and discreetly, careful not to step on anyone's foot. "Abuela!" I called again.

She glanced at me for a moment and then screamed, "BINGO! We got bingo!"

The group applauded and one of the old men handed her a basket filled with delicious fruits. The women giggled and jumped excitedly when we reached them.

"Chica!" my grandmother's chubby arms circled my neck. "Oh you've grown so much! I like your hair."

"Gracias Abuela. It's good to see you too."

In the corner of my eye, I saw Angel hug his abuela and as he pulled away, she slapped his butt. He screeched in surprise and she laughed.

"Um, Abuela, did Mom call you recently?" I asked. Getting straight to the point.

"Oh yes. I need to talk you."

"So do I. I need to talk to Mom too. And also, Angel and I have something for you both."

She grinned cheekily, "So you and Angel huh? I knew this day would come."

I blushed madly. "No Abuela. Angel isn't really my type. Besides, he and Sandy have a 'thing' already. Well, sort of."

"I said the same thing about your Abuelo. And he used to date my sister. What is going between them away?"

"You might wanna sit for this."

We sat a few feet from Angel and his grandmother and I told her everything. From the time, I started my dance career, from Sandy and Angel's feud to why we came.

"I am disappointed that you were rude to your mother but I understand why you did it. Actually, I went through something similar to this with your Dad."

"Really? Can you tell me about it?"

"Not now love. We have to talk to Sandy."

Angel drove us to my home and it was almost nighttime. The front light was on, meaning Sandy was already home. After Angel parked his car in front, I walked ahead of them and unlocked the door.

"Sandy I'm home! And I have surprises!" I yelled.

"You bought me a pony?" she joked as she walked in the living room where we were. She gasped when she saw Abuela, "Abuela!"

She bolted forward and captured the old lady in a tight embrace. Our grandmother protested and she released her.

I discreetly pushed Angel forward.

"Um Sandy…" he called, softly and she glanced at him in surprise and shock.

"What are _you _doing here?" she asked, angrily.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I had to stop there. I promise there'll be more drama in the next chapter, not only between JJ and her Mom but Angel and Sandy as well, so stay tuned.

What is JJ's condition? That question will be answered later on.

And also please read my newest story, it's called **Live To Win, **it has only two chapters so far but I'm steadily working on Part Two to this and the other chapters of that story.


End file.
